Secrets in Arkham City
by SidesieJ
Summary: the powerful Sidesie J, daughter of the joker, begins to fall in love. Contains sexual content and language
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
>Sidesie<br>It was night time in Arkham city. The dark clouds were covering the sky and moon. The Snow was continuing to fall and lightly coat the city with ice.  
>I was cradled in my mother's arms as I was crying. She blended in so well in my dark creepy room. The walls were dark old wood with soot all over them, there was a broken fan hanging from the wall. Also hanging from the wall were little clown dolls, then were broken and had burnt marks all over them.<p>

"It's okay, Mommy's here." Her soft squeaky voice informed me. She then began to sing my lullaby.

_Hush little baby don't say a word, Mommy's going to kill for you the whole damn world,  
>And if the whole damn world don't die, Mommy's going to take over and make it mine.<br>And if I can't make the world all mine, Daddy J's going to make it his for his wife.  
>And when Arkham's ours we'll make sure that, everyone who got in our way doesn't last.<br>Catwoman will be on her last life, you can take her life with a knife.  
>Robin is too easy to kill, you will be able to kill him yes you will.<br>Batman soon enough will die, and in your bedroom his old, mask, will, lie._

At the end of the lullaby I was slowly drifting to sleep. Mommy gently laid my body back into my crib and gave a small kiss to my fore head. Before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard her whisper, "Goodnight Sidesie."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter to my newest book. This is the first book I am posting. I decided to post something about Arkham City since it is the best game in the world in my opinion. This story contains MANY Spoilers to Arkham City. So if you haven't played the game, or you don't want to hear spoilers, Just press the beack button on this and come back after you play the game. But it's all up to you, if you don't mind spoilers to the game, then continued reading.  
>This is the official start of Sidesie's story.<strong>

*16 years later*

Being head of Daddy J's security is so fun! All the guards have to do what I say, and if they don't, I get to have some fun killing them. Every time I think of a new way to kill someone, Mommy Quinn lets me kill another person in my favourite way. Every inmate, prisoner, bozo and gang member fear me, and does not want to get in my way.  
>This was what I was doing right now; I was on my way near the courthouse where I was making sure that none of the idiots that work for Daddy J were doing their job.<p>

It was night time in Arkham city, like all of the other nights, it was snowing lightly, cloudy and the sound of screams and gunshots were all around. I had my long chain my hand, and my gun in my black waist belt. This was going to be a fun day for me, the inmates there, didn't know I was in charge of them. The routine was going to be simple, and part of that routine was going to make me angry, but that was the whole fun of it.  
>I leapt from one building to another using my gymnastic skills. I placed myself on a building above the alleyway Daddy J's workers were. I gracefully climbed down from the building dropping down from window to window of the building and finally landed onto a shut dumpster.<p>

"Hello boys!" I said in a cheeky voice. "I just came to see if you were doing what you were supposed to do. Because if you weren't I would have to kill you." I laughed.

The routine kicked in. They all had either a evil grin or an evil growl on their faces.  
>"No teenager girl is going to tell me what to do!" One growled<p>

"Let's kill her!" Shouted one.

"Right after we have some fun with her!" Another one laughed.

That was the part that I hated. Whenever a girl was seen in Arkham City, the first thought in many guys mind was 'fun'. I growled under my breath and jumped down from the dumpster.

"I'm sure if you did any of those things, Daddy J would be very angry, and Mommy Quinn would be very upset. Can you imagine _The Joker and Harley Quinn _angry?" I laughed and batted my eyelids in an innocently way.

"The-the Joker?" One of them stuttered.

"Did I mention? I am the Joker's daughter, _and _head of security. Meaning I can tell you all what to do." All of the inmates stared at me in astonishment. They really regretted what they said. I approached the one who was in front of all of them, the one who shouted out the suggestion that they have fun with me. I growled as I flung the chain I had in my hand towards him, wrapping it around his neck.

He chocked as he clutched the chain trying to pry it off. I yanked him to the ground into front of me. All of the other inmates around me backed away from me terrified that I had this sort of strength. I bent down in front of him so I was his height and in his face.

"And if I hear one of comment like that, you won't have a chance to live." I stood up and pulled out my gun from his belt. I was laughing as I shot the inmate in the back of the head. His screams were his last words before he fell to the floor and feel still.  
>I blew away the smoke coming out from the end of the barrel and placed it back in my belt.<p>

Well that was fun.

All of the inmates around me were shouting that I was crazy and insane.

"What do you expect? Of course I'm crazy!" I laughed again. "Now keep inline and I won't have to kill you!" I shouted at them. I turned around and climbed onto the dumpster. I then pounced my way back up onto the building. I took one more look back down at the inmates who were all scrambling around the inmate I killed.

I chuckled to myself as I turned around and walked across the rooftop. I took out my phone; I was going to call my friend Hector Stark to talk to him about my recent kill.

This was our thing, we would call each other every time we killed someone. I took my phone out of my jean pocket and was ready to dial the number, but I felt someone snatch something from my waist belt. I reacted by planting my hand on the stop where my gun was _suppose _to be, but it was gone. I felt someone elbowed me harshly in the back, sending me to the ground.

I gasped as I was falling, but I recovered quickly as I tumbled to a crouch facing the person holding my gun. It was one of Two-Face's henchmen. He was holding my gun pointing it right at me. Chuckling to himself as he readied to pull the trigger.

I was going to die now, I slightly smiled. If I was going to go out, its best to go out like a maniac, to laugh at my last minute of life. I then thought of one of Daddy J's best jokes, my favourite by far was when he shot ropes around some of his workers and pulled them into the air. Daddy J, Mommy Quinn and I just stood there laughing at the struggling bozos! It was a good memory.

"Say goodbye Princess!" He said.  
>My smile got bigger as I was about laugh at my own death, if I was going to die, I was going to die laughing, but I paused myself, as I heard the henchman a loud grunt and clutch his back. He fell to his knees, meaning that he was dying, and soon fell to the floor.<p>

The henchman had a big bloody gouge in his back, and standing behind him was a prison inmate, dressed in the orange jumpsuit with sleaves ripped and open in the style of a vest, exposing his bare chest. He was holding a rusty knife covered with blood in his hand. He walked over to the dead body and picked up my gun. I was worried at first thinking he was going to turn on me. But instead he threw the gun back to me.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm Lukess Dire by the way."


	3. Chapter 2

Chatper 2  
>Lukess<p>

I didn't know who I just saved. But all I know is was that she isn't a good guy or an inmate.

The girl was really strange, in the way she looked I mean. Her hair was dark blonde, but that seemed to be the only colour to her besides Black. She had Black boots, jeans, waist belt, corset, fist netting gloves; even her hair had black streaks in it. She had heavy eye makeup on, with black lipstick. On her eyes she had black tips of arrows on the top and bottom of her eyes. She did look quite young to be in Arkham City, she looked around five years younger than me, so about sixteen maybe.

She got to her feet and brushed off some dirt off her jeans, before picking up her gun, but she didn't put it away, she kept it in her hand.  
>"Thanks for killing that guy." She said in a squeaky sort of voice. Was that her real voice? It was pretty annoying. <p>

"No problem. I'm surprised you would get killed, since all the guys around her would jump at the site of a girl."

"Yeah well, I ain't any normal girl." She flipped her hair. Obviously she wasn't normal, nothing about her appearance or voice was normal. "But who are you exactly?" She approached me and began to circle me, obviously observing me.  
>"Orange jumpsuit, no clown makeup, no two sided mask, no protective gear, or any stupid bird tattoo. You must be one of those cowardly political prisoners." She laughed.<p>

I have only just got here last night, I had no idea how this place runs or anything. I wanted to walk away from her, I saved her life and all, but she was annoying, and I had a bad feeling about her. As much as my brain told me to leave, I had to stay. She has been here much longer than me, and she could help me understand how this place runs.  
>"What's a political prisoner?" I asked. <p>

She stopped laughing at me and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Geez, how long have you been here?" the girl grinned.

"I only just got here last night." I spoke though my gritted teeth. She was starting to really annoy me, how she was acting like a smartass.  
>"Explains a lot then. Well, sit down; this might take a while to give you the run down."<br>I sat on an air vent tunnel behind me.  
>"You see, there is a war going on around here. And since the war is going on, this place is all about survival. You have to have three main things, food, protection, and cover. How most people survive around here is to join one of the four many gangs. The Penguin's gang is one of them." She spoke with a disgusted voice when she said the name. "He supplies you with good protection with weapons and all. But he is the worst person ever, he will treat you like dirt, hardly gives you food, and doesn't give you good cover either."<p>

I was starting to piece together a few of the pieces. "So is the way you tell Penguin's gang apart is because of those penguin tattoos?" I asked. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Then there is Two-faces gang. Two-face is a schizophrenic. So he has some serious issues. He gives you food, and good cover. But _no _protection whatsoever. Also, dealing with the boss is really not worth it." She laughed. "And he gets his gang to wear a two sided face that looks like his half burnt and half human face."

She made is sound like a horror story. Half burnt face? It was a horrible imagine to put in my head.

"And there is the whole Hugo Strange army. Which you can't join since your an inmate. You just want to stay away from them. Also you will be able to tell them apart because they are the only people in this place that look like freaking police."

I already hate Hugo Strange for opening up Arkham City. I have been here for twenty-four hours and I already think this place is hell. In fact, it _is _hell!

"And last but not least. There is The Joker's gang." She said in a happy voice.  
>"The Joker is here?" I asked suprisenly. I can't believe The Joker is here. Wait, of course he is here, that guy was insane!<br>"Yep, and he practically runs this town." She said in a bragging manner. "It's pretty good I reckon. You get pretty good weapons, you get good shelter cover, and he gives you food every now and then. Plus, Daddy J is funny!"

I was suspicious of her. The Joker was crazy and he would not have a good gang! And the Daddy J thing, what was up with that?  
>"It sounds too good to be true." I said suspiciously.<p>

"Well, besides form the fact that he is crazy, he does kill some of his gang members for fun." She said it so casually. I knew it; he kills for a laugh. No way was I was going to risk the chance of getting killed randomly.  
>"But its okay, it's actually really funny." She laughed. "And I could keep you on the good side, He won't kill you then. He will listen to head of security." She smiled evilly, gesturing to herself.<p>

"_Your _head of security? But you're just a teenager." I asked astonished. 

"So? Daddy J's taught me how to use a gun when I was ten. When I finally learned, he put me in charge of security. Also there is the fact that I am his daughter."  
>Of course it explained everything! The crazy outfit and makeup that sort of reminded me of a clown, the cruel sense of humour, and the Daddy J thing. I was now disturbed by her, afraid that she was going to kill me.<p>

"But back to the point, I suggest Daddy J's gang."

No, I do NOT want to be the in the same gang as the Joker. If I was, it would truly be hell, like he was the devil or something.  
>"Is there any other choices?" I asked hopefully.<br>"Well there are the political prisoners who don't last a day!" She sneered.

Wow, dead in a day. I didn't know about the others inmates here, but I was to keep alive for as long as possible.

"And there is-, no forget it." She chuckled.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Well you could be one of those professional criminals who are loners. But its not a good choice. Everyone is after you, you won't get alot of help around here if in trouble, you're alone forever and you have to find your own weapons. Ivy and Catwoman are a few of them."

"Catwoman is here as well?" I asked even more surprised than I was about the Joker.

I had a bone to pick with her.  
>I was helping here rob the Gotham City bank, but when one of the alarms went off and the Police were outside, she screwed me over and escaped, leaving me there. I tried to fight them off by killing three policemen. But they soon dragged me off. It was how I ended up in here.<p>

I knew what I was going to do know. I was going to go track down Catwoman and hit her over the head with a lead pipe!  
>"I need to think about it. But I think The Joker's gang is the best one I got." I lied.<p>

"Good, I expect to see you at the Steel Mill. If you ask for me, Sidesie J, I will help you out." She grinned at me. She turned around at walked to the edge of the building. Before she did anything else, she turned around and blew me a kiss. She then leapt to the next building and made her way off to wherever she was going.

Well that was weird.

I turned around and walked to the ledge. I then began to shimmy my way down the pipes until I was in the street. I didn't know where I could find _Selina _but I determine to find her. I was going to search for clues and find anything I could. I need to bash her after what she did. So I was off, I walked aimlessly down the street looking for any signs of cat-like objects, paying attention to as much detail as possible. But as I was walking, I needed a moment to focus on the Daughter of The Joker, 'Sidesie'. The girl herself was all messed up.

Sidesie was insane and so was her whole family. But despite her crazy personality, weird looks, cruel sense of humour, her ridiculous father, she was hot in a way, and was interesting. I had a weird interest in insane people.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Sidesie<p>

That god I kept crazy back there! I think I was about to fall of the building, that man, he was just so... gorgeous. 

I ran across the rooftop I was skipping between cartwheels and flips. I was in such a happy mood! He was stunning! He had messy medium length hair the same blonde as me, but it made me swoon! His body was toned and was built, unlike most of the guys in this place who were either scrawny asnd dying or fat and dying, he was fit and alive. And his eyes, his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen, I was so close to collapsing when I was talking to him, but I lasted until our conversation ended.

I continued to make my way back to Daddy J's Funland, where I lived. As I was making my way there, I was still cart wheeling, skipping and flipping around happily. 

Soon I was standing on a building near the entrance. Daddy J's Funland was the base of our survival in Arkham. It was like an amusement park, it had a ferris wheel, a roller coaster, and game houses. Only thing was, it was extremely broken down. Many of the building around the area were boarded up, many colourful lights were broken and dirty, while some of the rides had bits of the thing missing. It was rundown, dirty, cold and only a complete mental person would want to live here. To me, it was home sweet home.

I entered through the front of the old rusty gates and smiled as I saw some nearby gang member look at me with fear. As I entered further and further into the Funland, I began to walk faster, that soon turned into a jog, but then turned into a race to my little house. I came to my boarded up building at the front, right of the Funland. The only way in was through the rooftop, so as I was climbing to the top of my building, something popped into my head, my lullaby. I sang to to myself as I continued to climb. I was still singing it when I found the trap door on my rooftop and when I jumped down into my room.

I quickly shifted my bed from its usual spot it was in, under my bed was the lullaby. The whole song was carved in by a knife that I used. I gave a quick look at it before I headed to one of my drawers. The drawer that I went to was my weapons draw. I rummaged through it until I found the small pocket knife that I used to carve in the song. I was still singing the lullaby when I was kneeling at the end of the carved in song, but I was coming to the end of it. I began to carve in another line to the song, a line that I felt suited it so much. Something that I wanted to fulfil. When I was done, I sighed peacefully and stood up to examine my work. I read it out loud to myself.

"And when Daddy J fulfils his plan. I will run away with Lukess and he'll be my man." I sighed again and collapsed on my awkwardly angled bed and pulled out my phone. I called Hector as I sat up swinging my legs back and forth waiting to tell him about my kill, but mostly the guy I met.

"Hey Sideways." He answered. Hector, Mommy Quinn and Daddy J were the only ones who knew my real name, Sideways.  
>"Hey Hector. I just made a kill not long ago! And it was so fun!" I laughed.<br>"Same here, the dead body is at my feet right now, I'll send you a picture later."  
>"Thanks Hector! Anyway, I just killed one of the newest guys who work for Daddy J. So you can guess why I killed him."<br>"ah, he made the rape comment didn't he?" She chuckled. "What idiots!"  
>"Excatly! But guess what, when I was going to call you earlier I ran into one of Two-Face's bozo worker and he almost killed me with my own gun!"<br>"Lemme guess, you whipped out your chain and chocked him slowly and painfully?" He said in a happy voice. Hector and me got along so well because we both loved blood and gore.  
>"Nope, instead I was saved, by the most amazing, irresistible man on this planet." I swooned.<p>

"Wow, and you met him how long ago?" He chuckled.  
>"I'm serious Hector! He was so perfect, it was like he had a charm on me."<br>"Okay so who is he? Does he work for your dad?"  
>"Sadly no. But he might. He only just got here last night and I had to tell him everything about how this place runs. He couldn't really decide on who he was going to work for. But he said the Joker was the most likely!" I said excitedly.<br>"Well good for you. Anyway, I got to go. I see one of penguins goons and I plan on killing him slowly!"  
>"Perfect! Bye Hector!" I hung up and chucked my phone onto the ground and laid back in my bed, thinking about Lukess.<p>

I really hoped he chose to work for the Joker, because if he doesn't he is in the chance that I might have to kill him. And I couldn't bear to think about it. After all, to kill someone you love is just the same as killing yourself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Lukess<p>

It has been a few hours since I declared to search for Catwoman. Only a few hours before the sun was up. I had to learn to keep a nocturnal schedule, since Catwoman probably worked like that too. I wasn't going to do anything else in this hell hole until I find her. Even if I have to search underground and in The Joker's lair.

As I was walking down a old street I looked up to the slightly light sky, I was admiring the stars and the moon. It was funny, how when I look into the sky, it looks like Gotham, like I'm not in Arkham City. I laughed at the thought of me back in Gotham. Like that was ever going to happen! I was insane, both to think I would again be in the vulnerable city Gotham, and to be laughing in a city that had the happiness sucked out of it by blood and death.

I notice a bat fly across covering the moon. Wait, no. That was _not _a bat! It was too big and covered the whole moon! I knew who I had ran into, it was Batman, the Dark Knight.

I ran down the street to my left and hid in the shadows of the dumpster. The Batman landed on a building above where I was standing earlier, looking in my direction! I made a quick run to the fence near me and climbed over it. As I panicky climbed the rusty fence, I look back at the Batman who jumped down from the building and was walking in my direction. I was going to die.

I ran for my life, I ran down the street and made a right. I then climbed up an apartment building, jumped to a rooftop next to me, jumping down a random street before I stopped and look back. He wasn't there, I lost him. I was now exhausted, that quick getaway used up the last of the energy I had left. It was probably best if I find cover and sleep for a bit.

I looked around in my street to find a huge cage like room with golden bars that was old with bits of the paint wearing off. The cage looked so much like an animal cage. No, not just an animal, a _cat. _

The cage that I was standing metres away was probably one of my clues to finding Catwoman. I ran up to the giant cat and found the front door looked. I jerked the knob back and forth hoping it was just stuck. But no, it was shut up good. I looked around in the cage. Besides all of the crap such as newspapers rubbish and papers on the floor, there was a cat, a small orange and white cat, just lying in the corner of the cage sleeping peacefully.

I had to get in, somehow. There were too many gold bars for me to squeeze through, but enough to make a good climbing wall. I placed my hand on the golden bars and began to climb to the top, so I was standing on the top of the cage. I stood there and looked under me into the cage. I had to think of some of Catwoman's moves, she would use one so only she could get into the cage. I recalled the night in the Bank, and thought of all of the moves she used. None were quite useful at all. But one clicked together with this situation perfectly, ceiling climbing. The checked the roof, it was the perfect type for her to climb, plus, it had the metal grates that she uses to get in and out. I opened one of the crates and jumped into the area.

I was in.  
>I observed the area the cat was in and found she was near a window with a light on. This was an abandon apartment building, who would use it? In the window was many cats, it was official, I had found the lair of Catwoman.<br>I climbed onto a nearby generator and opened the window. I will break and enter, confront her, bash her head in, steal some of her stuff, then set myself up with a way to live in this city. I grabbed onto the ledge so I was dangling from the ledge, I pulled myself up and into the room.

I looked around the room, there was a kitchen, a mini lounge room, and a little dining table. Of course, because of the quality of the apartment right now, it was all broke down and dirty, but she still have a working TV a decent couch, plus a few cats for company. There was a little hallway leading up t the entrance of the apartment with a archway on either side of the hall leading to different rooms. I sat up on the counter of the kitchen and waited for her to walk into the room. That's when I heard the calm humming of Selina. She walked out of the left archway and was heading into the right one. She was in a tank top and some pyjama bottoms.

"Nice place Selina." I spoke up.  
>She paused at the right archway and turned around slowly to face me. When she saw who I was, she grinned.<br>"Lukess, I see you're in Arkham City." She said in a calm voice, still holding the grin on her face.  
>"Yes I am in Arkham City. Because you put me here!"<p>

I hoped down from the counter and walked towards her. "You left me to get caught in that bank and didn't help me at all! You just jumped out of the window and ran away like a little bitch!" All of my anger was returning to me, as I remember what happened a few nights ago. I let my anger building up.

"Well I couldn't help both of us. Come on Lukess, Your going to get over this aren't you? You can't hold a grudge at me forever."  
>"I will get over this when I bash your face in!"<br>I was ready to throw a punch at her, but she kept talking.  
>"But I could help you survive around here." She smiled sweetly, but she kept that annoying sass in her voice.<p>

I hesitated for a bit, but I shook it off, like she was going to help me! She would just backstab me! I finally threw my punch aiming for her face. She blocked my punch and punched me in the belly. I recovered quickly and tripped her. She jumped to her feet quickly and was in defensive mode. As I threw a couple of punches at her, I said to her, "You will just leave me to rot again! I can't trust you!"

She was blocking all of my attacks.  
>"Oh honey don't say that. I can actually help you. You only got here a few nights ago maybe, how will you survive? How will you defend yourself? Where will you stay?"<br>"I will find something!" I gritted thorough my teeth as I began to get even more angrier.  
>"Trust me, you won't. If you want, you could be like me, we could be professional criminals together and steal from this city."<br>I stopped dead in my tracks, about to kick and break her leg, and succeed.  
>"Go on." I said.<p>

"You could become my assistant and get half of the profit we steal. You could get a new identity and I can make you a new outfit."

I wasn't so sure about this. Working with Catwoman? Will I have to have to dress like her? Is this really my better choice?

An Idea struck me. I will give it a go, and if I don't like it, I will kill her in her sleep and find something else to do around here.

"I guess it's all I got." I sighed. "But I am not going to dress up like a fucking cat. If I have to have a disguise, I want it to look like what I use to wear around Gotham. Like what I wore to the bank heist.

"Good enough for me." She smiled. "You can now stay here and live on the couch; I get you something by tomorrow night. Just stay in the apartment and don't leave."  
>It seemed like a good enough plan for me. Now I was going to work with Catwoman, one of the options that Sidesie said was not a good choice.<br>then again, it's either listen to someone that can survive without heritage or listen to a psychopath.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Lukess<p>

I had spent half of the next night just watching TV. It was crap quality TV, it had bad sound and it had bad reception, but it was enough for me. I spent half the night watching the news and petting one of Selina's cats. I was watching the continuous story of how Bruce Wayne ended up in jail. I had many thoughts of me running into him and stealing all of his money and killing him.  
>Maybe, just maybe if I was lucky enough, I could run into him and make this though come true.<p>

The black cat I was petting jumped out of my lap and ran to the window. That's when I notice Catwoman climb up and open her window. She had a few little scratches on her face and was carrying two old suitcases.  
>She looked over at me on the couch and grinned. "Well it's obvious that you didn't go outside."<p>

She was right, I was crashed out, sunk into the couch, with my head half buried into the pillow.  
>"Yeah, what you point." I said lazily.<p>

She laughed a little bit, "Never mind." She rolled her eyes while still grinning. "I got you an outfit. It took me a while to find everything, so you better be thankful and love it, because I am not getting you a new one." She threw one of the suitcases over to me, landing it in my lap. I sat up, opened the case, and found some clothes and weapons in the case.

I first pulled out a black leather jacket with a brown fur trimming around the collar and fur trimming around the sleeves. I threw the jacket on quickly and reached out and picked up the t-shirt. It was a dark brown with claw marks on it. I then picked up a black metal face mask with teeth cuts. From this, it was obviously making me into an animal, I hope it's not a cat. I then pulled out the black jeans with fur trimming around the bottom of the legs, a long black ninja eye mask, a pair of All Stars, and some gloves. I placed on the gloves and flexed around in them. When I close my fist, long sharp metal claws came out of the knuckles, awesome. I then looked at the weapons. She had got me a lot of weapons; she had found me a sword, throwing stars, a hand gun, some knives, a lead pipe, a taser, a whip, a chain, and a machine gun.  
>It was obviously too many weapons to take with me, so I chose my favourites, the hand gun, some knives, throwing stars, and the chain.<br>I looked up from all of the equipment and smiled at her. I didn't expect her to go all out for me, I just expected her to get me a few crappy things and set off to find other stuff I might need.

"Wow Selina, I wasn't expecting this much from you."

"Well you're going to be working with me, and I don't want you dying on your first heist." She laughed. "By the way, your name is The Werewolf. You don't get to choose the name because I told the gang members I stole the weapons from that you will come back and kill them for scratching my face and making me bleed."  
>The Werewolf wasn't bad. I did like wolves, and it did sound mysterious and tough. Selina really did do a good job.<p>

"By the way, that's your first mission. You have to go around to all the guys I stole weapons from and kill them. You're going to kill right?" She asked.

I smiled slyly at her, "I already killed four cops, I think I'm set for killing some stupid hang members."

"Good, also here is your tracking watch." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black watch and threw it to me. I caught it and looked at the watch. It had a few buttons on the sides. I pressed one of the buttons and a hologram of a map appeared. On the map it had some red dots in a few certain places from far from here.  
>"The watch contains a map, a biography, a radio frequency, and a video contactor."<p>

I smiled at her as I grabbed all of my stuff and headed to the bathroom. As I passed her I stopped by and said, "I have a feeling that this will work out perfectly." I smiled and continued in.

When I emerged from the bathroom I was fully suited up and had my chain tied around my shoulder and waist, my gun attached to my brown belt. Throwing stars in my leather jacket pockets, and the knives strapped to my belt. I then headed out the window, as I was crouched in the window seal. I said to her, "I'll be back before sunrise." I then jumped out the window, headed out the cat cage and walked down the street. I held up my wrist and pressed the top left button which showed me the map of Arkham City. I looked for the closest red dot which I knew was the gang member she stole from.

He wasn't far away, he was only a few blocks away from Selina's place.  
>I was on a rooftop looking down at the gang member. It was one of Two-Face's men, he had no weapon and was all alone. He was making it way too easy. I undid my chain from around my shoulder and swiftly climbed down the building and stood behind him.<p>

I sneaked up behind him and threw the chain around his neck and strangled him. He struggled to get the chain off his neck but he wasn't strong enough. I managed to weaken him to the ground where he laid on the floor gasping for air. I removed the chain, when I did; he whispered out, "Who... are... you..." He wheezed helplessly on the ground.  
>"I am the Werewolf." I stated, before I took out a knife and plunged it into his chest. He gasped for a few more breaths before he feel silent. That was way too easy for me. I hoped the others were more challenging.<p>

I finally came to the end of my killing. Most of them were easy, but a few were challenging because they had guns or protective armour. But overall it was a easy job. I let one go to spread the word that I was in Arkham City and things were going to change. It was about two hours before sunrise and I was in the centre of Arkham. Meaning that I had a fair way to go. I began to walk through the streets, hoping I would run into a few gang members so a few kills. The streets were empty, too empty. Not even Political Prisoners were hiding in the corners on dumpster or anything.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Werewolf." Said a squeaky voice from behind me. I took out a knife from my pocket, as I recognized the voice. As I turned around, I saw who it was, and I was correct, it was Sidesie.

"One of my bozos ran and told me that you were in town killing some of the other bozos, well I'm here to end it!" She smiled evilly. She held up her gun and pointed it right at me. I had no time to grab my gun; instead I tuck 'n' rolled to the left and quickly climbed an apartment building. I ran across the rooftop and jumped off the roof into another street. I could hear her laugh and gunfire rapidly approaching, so I ran for my life through the streets.

I took as many turns as I could to try to lose her. She was on my tail, laughing like her father in the maniac sort of way. I took a swift left where I ended up in a dead end. I was cornered between two smooth walls, no windows, no whole to climb up from. And the wall I was facing was the Arkham City perimeter wall that cut all of the people in Arkham city from the rest of Gotham.

I quickly turned around, I expected Sidesie to be there holding her gun and still laughing. But as soon as I turned around, her laughing stoped, everything went quiet, and know the only thing that filled my ears was the howling wind. I paid close attention to any noises at all, that's when I would hear little giggles coming from different directions one at a time. It came from above me first, then more to the right, then more the left. I would shift my head in each direction I would hear a giggle hoping to catch Sidesie and be able to knock her off her feet with my throwing stars.

I was caught by surprise. Sidesie attacked me from above. She landed a few feet away from the front of me. She was too fast for me to get a throwing star, or even to react. She was already cart wheeling over to me and jumped on me, locking her legs around my waist.  
>"Surprise Lukess!" She shouted happily.<p>

She knew my identity, it was over now. I hadn't even finished the mission yet. I had to kill her now, so she wouldn't tell anyone. Yes, Joker and Harley Quinn will be after me until I am dead, but it was hard times right now. I reached for my gun, making sure she wouldn't notice. But I froze dead in my spot when she kissed me.

I stopped reaching for my gun, unsure about what was going on, instead I played along with whatever was happening. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. For a psychotic killer, she wasn't bad. Her lips were warm and were filled with adrenaline. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to kiss me. I lost track of time and didn't realised how long we were making out for, but when she pulled away and unwrapped her legs from around my body and stood in front of me. I million thought were going through my head, and I was so confused. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Thank for that, you were too bad for a canine." She said in a flirtatious voice.

"You weren't too bad yourself." I grinned. I wasn't kidding, she was actually  
>really good. Something occurred to me, "How did you know who I was?" I asked.<p>

"I don't exactly find a lot of scar-free, bright blue eyes around here." He gave a little chuckle. She was a HUGE flirt. "Well I gotta' run, and don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." She winked cutely at me. She began to walk away from me, but I shouted out to her.

"Wait!"

She turned around and looked at me.  
>"When will I see you again?" I said. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I couldn't help it. I <em>did <em>want to see her again, there was something about her that was hot, sweet and flirty.

"Meet me on top of the courthouse tomorrow at midnight. See ya, _Werewolf." _She winked and blew me a kiss before she began to climb a nearby building and run off to wherever she goes.  
>I was still unclear about what was happening. She knew my identity, she kissed me, she was flirty, I am seeing her tomorrow night, and I enjoyed her.<br>I was either going crazy in Arkham City, or I had a thing for her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wake up Sidesie... Come on wake up... Wake up, it's Hector!"

I slowly opened my eyes to find Hector looked down at me was smiling at me. I realised I feel asleep without knowing it last night.  
>"Also what were you dreaming of?, because I have been here for five minutes, and every minute you would mumble, 'so irresistible'" He said trying to imitate my voice.<p>

He laughed and punched him in the arm. Hector looked like every other inmate her; he had a few scars on his face, short spiky blonde hair, and was wearing a dirty hoodie and jeans with the bit of clown makeup he had to wear for Daddy J's gang. Since he was pretty high ranking because of me, he didn't have to wear a lot. He wore lots of black eyeliner with _x _crosses over his eyes.

"I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone." I said sitting up in my bed.  
>"I'm all ears. But tell me on the way to the titan containers. I want you to see something." I got out of bed and followed Hector out the door, down the stairs and out my front door of my little house. As we were walking I started to explain what I was dreaming about.<p>

"Okay Hector, have you were heard of The Werewolf?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Yeah, news got around fast. Can't believe a guy like that is working with Catwoman, he could rip her head off." He laughed.

"Anyway, yes, well I ran into him last night and well... We kissed!" I whispered excitedly to him.

He started at me in astonishment. "You're shitting me! You did not kiss a professional criminal who is working _against _your dad!"

"But I did! And he was amazing." I swooned.

"I do not see this ending well..." Said Hector unsurely about my decision.

"It's okay, I know his identity, and I am meeting him later tonight before sunrise!" I said excitedly as I thought of Lukess.

"You do know what happened while you were gone right?" He said seriously.

I looked confusedly at him, not having a clue what it was about.

"Last night, while you were probably with him, Catwoman broke into the Steel Mill and stole loot!" I spat at the thought of Catwoman.

"That's it. I'll skin her alive!" I shouted angrily. "No one steals from Daddy J and gets past me!" I continued.

"You can do that after you deal with the guys at the TITAN tank." We both climbed up a building near the area where we kept one of the TITAN tanks.

"You see, the reason why I left my post was because I couldn't stand here and listen to the bullshit that they were saying about you and Harley. They were saying extremely... sexual, stuff about you two."

I spat again at that. "Be. Right. Back" I gritted through my teeth.  
>I jumped down from the building with my chain my hand.<p>

"Oh boys! I heard you guys were about me and Mommy Quinn!" I said sounding like my usual crazy self.

"I have no idea what your taking about." Said one who was obviously scared of me.

"I think you do, and I do not appreciate that sort of talk!" I said getting angry.  
>They all looked at each frighten, good. Then one steps forward trying to confront me.<p>

"Well, maybe we did!" One said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah maybe we did say some stuff." Said one sounding confident, almost like he was planning to do stuff like that now.

"Do you want to hear it?" Mocked the confident one.

I twisted my growl into a small evil smile. "Sure, why not." I said calmly.

The idiotic bozo thought he had succeeded, and that maybe I actually wanted to hear the horrible stuff. He was standing tall with pride, good, it will just make it more fun when I break him down and watch him cry.

"_I _was saying how since you were such a crazy freak you would be into some crazy freaky stuff!" The confident one shouted to me. The other three began to laugh with him. I remained calm and slowly walked towards him, hiding my chain behind my back.

I was now standing only a few feet away, I looked as calm as possible for them, like I wasn't about to hurt him.

"Also, I was saying how-," I lashed out at his face with my chain. As I did, I switched from calm to plain annoyed and psychotic. I then swiftly moved behind him and wrapped the chain around his neck and choked him. He struggled to get free. I quickly looked at the others who were pointing their guns right at me. I grinned at them, "Do you really think it's a smart idea to _shoot _Daddy J's daughter? He would probably do worse things to you then what I am about to do!" I laughed.

I was still strangling the gang member, he was gasping for air. The sound of him suffering was like music to my ears. Soon he feel to the floor gasping for air, unable to move. I was thinking of a way to finish him off, then I had an idea. I turned to face the cowardly gang members who were staying a fair distance away from me.

"One of you bozos throw me a knife, _now!" I ordered. _

__One of them scrambled through his pockets looking for a knife. He soon pulled out a nice and new dagger. With shaky hands, he threw the knife to me as fast as he could. I caught the knife by the handle in mid air I then bent down over the breathless gang member. I gave him a disgusted look, right before I began to carve the word _dumbass _in his neck. He started to scream painfully as I started, even more music to my ears. The sounds of screams were like a band that never stopped playing music. He soon fell still when I came up to the _m. _His blood dripped all over my hands and the dagger. I wiped my hands on his shirt and stood up and observed the carving. I laughed a little at the dead body before I turned to face the others.

"Now, how about a joke before the pain?" I asked them with an evil look on my face.

They stuttered as they took a few steps back away from me. They backed up against the wall behind them and were shaking with fear. They were all like little idiotic trees. They stand tall until someone cuts them down, good thing I am the one who cuts them down.

I spoke directly at the one who was the first to make a wise crack about me.  
>"Hey, you know what's ironic?" I pulled out my gun that I was holding from behind my back and pointed it straight at him. "This." I then shot him, not in the head, not in the chest, not in the stomach, but right between his legs, where it would cause the most pain for him. His blood curdling scream was louder and more pleasurable to hear than any other scream I have ever heard. He fell to the ground and rolled in pain. He wouldn't stop screaming until he finally lost enough blood to fall unconscious, and soon to follow, death.<p>

The others were screaming at the pain they were watching, afraid that they were going to experience it too. But I couldn't, one of the rules of comedy was never to repeat the same joke twice. SO I was just going to settle for killing them with a bullet through their chest, seemed like a good enough plan. As I pointed my gun to one of the gang members, I heard the speakers go off with the sound of Mommy Quinn's voice.

"Sidesie, can you come to Daddy J's office now, it's important."

I was still pointing my gun at the gang member, but I lowered it. They all looked surprised, that I didn't shoot them, oh but they were still going to die.

"I got more important things to do right now than to deal with you dumbasses! So that's why Hector is going to finish you off. And if you dare hurt him, you will suffer more pain than that guy!" I said as I pointed to the dead body that I shot.

Hector climbed down from the building and walking next to me and stood by my side. I handed him the gun and walked out of the area and towards the steel mill. As I walked out, I heard gunshots and screams from behind me. I laughed simply at their pain. They deserved it, no one says that stuff about me and Mommy Quinn and get away with it without a 'joke'.

When I arrived at Daddy J's office, I just found Mommy Quinn inside; looking sadder then I have ever seen her before in my life.  
>My mood dropped a bit at her sad expression. No evil smile, no Mister J mumbling, just her standing there in a <em>normal <em>stance looking sadly at me.  
>"Mommy Quinn? Are you okay?" I asked worried.<p>

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you, it won't be easy to take, but we have to tell you." She said sounding like she was going to cry. "Mister J is not his old self anymore; he is right now a dying state."

No, no this couldn't be happening, not to my Daddy J! I couldn't lose him! He is the reason why I laugh and joke! I need him in my life!  
>"No, you're kidding me right?" I sobbed.<p>

"I'm afraid not." She said sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

I ran over to her and hugged her as tightly as I could; my whole world is falling apart. He would always be the one to repair it if it was broken, but now, he can't fix this.

I started to sob in my Mommy Quinn's arms. She patted my back softly trying to calm me down.

"Why didn't you tell me when it first came up?" I sobbed.

"We found out when we moved here when you were ten. We didn't want to put that pressure on you because we thought Mister J would get better. But... Obviously not!" Mommy Quinn started to cry as well. She hugged me and mumbled through her sobs 'Mister J'. I started to full on cry with her.

That one moment together made me realise so much in only a few seconds. I loved Daddy J too much to let him go. I must have him live forever, somehow. If not, I want to destroy all of Arkham, just to see him laugh. I want see him make jokes at the people who did him wrong. I want to see him laugh at Batman dead corpse after I plunge a knife into his chest. I want him to laugh at anyone who refuses to obey him as he shoots them all.

Mommy Quinn pulled away from me and wiped away her tears, and tried to cover-up how she had been crying by trying to look tough.

"Now... I need to go find Mr Freeze and get the cure from him. Just so you know I am doing everything I can to cure Mister J. So that means you need to work hard to keep Batman and anyone else _out _of the Steel Mill." She said.

She still had that little sob in her that makes it sound like she was going to cry again. I couldn't stand to watch Mommy Quinn cry, especially over the fact that Daddy J is dying. So I looked her dead in the eyes, my only thoughts were about killing and joking.

"Don't worry Mommy Quinn. I'll do better than that. I will make the world burn just so Daddy J can laugh more.

She smiled evilly at me, and I smiled evilly back. We both began to laugh. We laughed more evilly than ever. Psychotic thoughts filled both our heads; we wanted what was best for our Joker. And we planned to do it anyway we can.  
>Arkham City be ready. I am to burn you and break you down. Just for a joke.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Before I continue I would like to give credit to Linjay. She is one of my best friends who helped me a lot with the book :) go check her out :D  
><strong> 

Chapter 7  
>Sidesie<p>

I was not happy at all. Rage filled my mind, along with sounds of screams, the screams I want to hear when I tear apart this place. But I guess I should be happy that Mommy Quinn is getting the cure. I still just can't stress about all of these 'what ifs' going through my head. I had to take my mind off of it. Something that made me happy to distract me from this pain.

I looked up at the sky outside of the steel mill. As I looked up, something caught my eye. The bank, which was right next to the courthouse, where I am suppose to be meeting Lukess! I ran as fast as I could, making as many short cuts as I could, trying to get to the courthouse. I didn't dare stop for anything, not even to kill some of Penguins henchmen which were in my path; I just pushed them out of the way and kept running.

I finally reached the courthouse. I was standing on the rooftop of an old apartment next to the courthouse, I could see Werewolf calmly pacing back and forth slowly, trying to past the time. I jumped across from the roof and grabbed a hold of the ledge on the courthouse.

"Hey Wolfie." I said in a cheeky voice as I swiftly jumped up onto the roof from the ledge.

He gave me a sly grin, "Thought you weren't going to show."

"Sorry 'bout that. I ran into a few... important alerts." I said trying to sound calm as possible. I pushed the memory of the talk I had with Mommy Quinn out of my head and focused on Lukess only.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot." He asked walking towards me.

I immediately hid my face for a moment, just to cover my eyes.  
>"Oh, um, it's a long story.." I said trying to avoid the subject.<p>

Lukess looked around, "Looks like we got plenty of time to talk about it." He said gesturing with his hands the fact that we were alone on a rooftop.

I really liked Lukess, but I was torn between if I should tell him or not.  
>I sighed and showed more of my face again. "I will tell you, but you have to keep this to yourself and not tell anyone! Especially your friend Catwoman." I stated to him.<p>

He smiled at me with trusting eyes, his blue trusting eyes...

I quickly snapped out the trance and began to tell him what happen.  
>"Okay, well, I was talking to Mommy Quinn and-,"<p>

"It that Batman?" Lukess said cutting me off, pointing to the flying object int he sky.

It was Batman; he was gliding over Arkham City, getting lower and lower, near where me and Lukess were.

I gasped as I saw Batman land on a broken down building across from the courthouse. The building had gargoyles on it, and the building was taller, he was watching me. I wasn't sure if he saw Werewolf, I hope not. I quickly looked back at him who was hiding behind the higher piece of roof behind me. I had to make this look normal, so I just pretended that Lukess was hiding near me and focused on Batman. I pulled out my gun and looked up at him, looking down at me.

"What's wrong B-man? Scared to fight me?" I shouted at him as I started to shoot him. As soon as I shot the first bullet, he jumped from the gargoyle and headed down to the courthouse roof.

As he landed he confronted me, getting ready to attack me. I took out my chain getting ready for him to make the first mood.

"I have to do everything around here don't I?" I said to myself. Stupid bozos couldn't bring down a guy dressed as a freaking bat!

He approached me, getting ready to lash out at me, but I beat him to it. I grabbed my chain from about my waist and lashed out at his face. As it stuck, he winced in pain a bit, but he still kept coming. He then struck out at me with force, I was unable to dodge and I fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelled, as I hit the ground. He looked down at me, still with his poker face. I recovered as quickly as I could; I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. I used my gymnastic skills no do a cartwheel before I flipped right over the Batman's head.

"Do you mind? I am on an important mission!" I lied.

No answer, He simply stared at me with the same stern expression I would see all the time.

"Seriously, as much as I would like the splatter your brains all over this roof, I have better things to do"

"That's a lie." He replied with a stern voice, he finally answered me."You were on the roof with someone else, it seemed to look like The Werewolf."

"Surprise Batman!" Yelled Werewolf as he jumped out from behind the centre roof piece. He threw a black plastic bag over his head as he jumped onto his back. He kept the bag on, while he spun him around and kicked Batman off of the Rooftop, down into the alleyway. I jumped to the edge to look down at the amazing stunt I just saw. 

Batman laid motionless on the pavement below. I laughed out of enjoyment! Lukess really was turning into a psychopath!

He began to join in with me as we both laughed.

"Come on, he won't be down for long." He continued to laugh as he took my hand, and led me down to a trap door on the roof.

He led me into the main courtroom in the house. We sat down in the middle of the floor, and began to talk about everything that was going on in both of our lives.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>Lukess<br>Hours had went past, and her and I were still talking. I had found out so much stuff about her, we practically talked about everything that went on in our lives. My idea about her changed; to me she was a real fun loving person. She laughed and caused rushes of excitement, unlike other girls who are even afraid to get drunk, she goes out and kills people every day. When I was around her, I was becoming more like her. I wanted to feel rushes of excitement and I wanted t experience them with her.

I had told her all about my life. I told her how I was a loner in high school, how I went to thieving because my alcoholic mother never had a job, how I join up with Catwoman when she got me out of my mom's house when I was fifteen, I even told her some stuff about the living with Catwoman lifestyle. She was interested in everything I told her. She was finishing up about what her pet peeve was.  
>"... So really anyone who says anything about that gets instant slow and painful death."<p>

"Yeah, you got to be careful around here. With some of the guys here, if they see something in a skirt, they will pounce on you." I said awkwardly.

"But I think they are starting to learn what to _not _say around here." She laughed.  
>I had to admit, I love the fact where she loved to laugh, it was contagious. <p>

"What the fuck."

Sidesie and I both snapped our heads in the direction where we heard the voice. Standing there was six of Two-Face's henchmen, staring wide eyed at us. Both Sidesie and I did the exact same thing; I guess it was the only thing we could think of. We pulled out our guns and shot down all six of them, so they will never know of what they saw. Sidesie began to laugh at the murder. As she was laughing, I joined her in laughing at the idiots. It was actually funny. They were practically sitting ducks! They didn't really even move when we shot the first one down!

As I was still laughing, I felt a pair of lips gently touch my cheek in a kiss. I looked down at Sidesie who was blushing. I gave her a grin, "You call that a kiss?" I laughed as I pulled her in close with only one of my arms. "_This _is a kiss!" I exclaimed. 

With a rush of excitement, I bend down over her and kissed her with a rough but passion filled force. More time I spent with her, the more alive and happy I felt. I understood why. She doesn't have much to laugh at to do around here, killing people and causing hell all around here must give you a rush of excitement. I loved the rush of being with her, it felt dangerous, like I was about to be shot down any minute.

I pulled away from her and took her hand. I twirled around, leaving her in a bit of a spin. She recovered from the spin and looked at me and swooned. "Oh Lukess." She giggled as she hugged me. I look a glance out of the window to see it was starting to get lighter.

"Meet me in Amusement Mile tomorrow night, across from the FM tower." I winked at her. I left without another word. I made my way out the back door and into Arkham City. I was little a little broken sitting area at the back of the courthouse. Out here was a couple more of Two-Faces idiots.

"It's the Dog!" Yelled one spotting me.  
>"Let's ripped him apart!" Yelled another one.<p>

I was in too much of a good mood to even care. I just casually walked by them.  
>"Oh shut the fuck up." I said as I shot them all down and continued to walk back to Catwoman's apartment.<p>

I climbed in through the window to find Selina watching TV on my couch. She was eating what looked like a casserole and just watching the news.  
>"Hey Lukess, why did it take so long to take out a couple of penguin's thugs? Is this getting too hard for you?" She said teasingly.<p>

I rolled my eyes as I put down all of my weapons on the table sitting nearby the window.  
>"Sorry if it takes me so long to get from one end of Arkham to the other, and having to stop everything minute to kill someone.<p>

Selina looked at suspiciously, "how many people have you killed tonight?" Asked Selina.

I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to recall. "About thirty, give or take." I said casually.

She sputtered on her food as she stared at me in shock. "Thirty! Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with the killing?" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Joker kills much more people than I do." I pointed out.

"Yes, but Joker doesn't kill thirty people each day." She said.

"Sidesie does." I mumbled to her.

She stared at me suspiciously. "And how would you know that?" She asked suspecting me of something.

I froze for half a millisecond afraid she caught me. But I immediately made up an excuse. "Dude, have you seen her? She kills practically every second person she sees."

Selina dropped her suspicious look. She had obviously believed my lie, thank god.  
>"Fair enough." She said.<p>

I smiled at her. "Great, now get off my couch." I said jokingly.

She gave a little chuckle and got up from where she was sitting. She walked over to the kitchen and put her left over casserole in the fridge and wandered off to her room. Not suspecting anything about me and Sidesie.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>Sidesie<br>I was woken by the sound of the speakers going off. Mommy Quinn was sending me a message to my room, where she knew I was sleeping.  
>"Sweetie, can you come and see me and your daddy now? It's important." She said sounding seconds away from crying. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed faster than I have ever had. I think I set a new world record for myself.<br>I climbed out of my hatch and ran across the funland to the Steel Mill.

When I finally reached Daddy J's office in the steel mill, I walked in to see Mommy Quinn sorting out blueprints, while Daddy J was looking horrible. He was hooked up to a life system with his heart metre running on the screen. Right now he was resting, I hope.

"Mommy Quinn?" I said in a shy voice as I took a few steps into the office.  
>She looked at me with her eye makeup smudged, she had been crying, and I notice that there was a smashed plant vase on the ground near her.<p>

"Sideways, something horrible has come up." She said turning her attention to me.

"Uh huh..." I said, afaid of what was happening.

"We can't get the cure!" She began to cry again.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed and I ran up and hugged her.

"That stupid watching freezer has screwed Mister J over!" Mommy Quinn continued to cry.

I pulled away form her, more angrier than I have ever been in my life. "That's I'm off to kill him now!" I said as I began to storm out of the room.

"Just wait my dear, everything will fall into place." I heard a dying cough come from Daddy J. I turn towards him and I saw him stand up from the wheelchair he was in and walk over to us. "I have poisoned Batman, and all of Gotham. Soon enough, Batman will get the cure from the walking refrigerator and we will take it from him. In the mean time, we need someone to make it look like I'm not dying, so meet Clayface!"

Out of the combat room came, Daddy J? It was Clayface, taking the form of Daddy J, only the Clayface version looked healthier and less sick. I made me sad to see how Daddy J was _supposed _to look, but instead he looked like he was dying. 

"Daddy J, are you sure everything will be okay?" I asked will a hope in my words.

"I'll be fine in the end, you will have to watch me get worse and worse everyday, but I'll be fine." He told me as he gave me a hug, he petted my head and returned to his wheelchair.

I nodded and left without another word. It was going to be a hard couple of days, watching my Daddy J get worse and worse until he is grasping for is last break before he finally gets cured. As I left the office, I would help but burst into tears.

I was really upset now. I felt like my soul was becoming more and more broken and mangled then it already was. I felt like I was going even more insane. What was after insanity? I had a clue in mind, nothing. I was turning into nothing. Losing the most important person in my life, he made me become this, and I am incredibly grateful. I sat in my room crying while Hector was comforting me.

When I left the Steel Mill, I told him and only him what was happening. He was trying to cheer me up, he even went to the measures of opening my window and shooting all around outside with a machine gun to scare everyone. But nothing cheered me up.

"Aw, come on Sideways. Harley is going to cure the Joker, I know it."

I pulled my hands out of my face and looked at him. "What about Batman? He is going to come in and mess everything up! Face it, nothing can ever make me happy until Daddy J is cured!" I began to cry again into my hands.

Where was a moment of just my cries, before Hector spoke up again.  
>"Not even The Werewolf? Aren't you supposed to be meeting him soon?"<p>

I pulled my hands away again and looked at him. I gasped as I remembered Luke Lukess. He had totally slipped from my mind. With everything going on, I totally forgot about him. I rushed over to my broken mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrible. My eyeliner was way too smudged; there was mars where I have been crying. I was a complete wreck.

"Oh god! I need to fix myself!" I panicky grabbed all my makeup and started to fix myself up. Hector must of notice that I was stressing out and came to help.

"Whoa, you're too worked up. Here..." He took the makeup out of my hands and the cloth and began to fix my makeup for me.

"You know, you won't be able to protect the Steel Mill and go out will The Werewolf _and _keep this from the joker." He said.

"I know I can't but I need to do something!"

"Hmm, I got it! You definitely will not be able to do this by yourself. What will you do if Batman is at the Steel Mill when you are suppose to be? What if some of your guards have a hold on The Werewolf? What if Harley is around where you and The Werewolf are hanging out at?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Exactly, you need someone to alert you if something is going on, luckily, your awesome best friend is willing to do that." He smiled.

I smiled. "You would do that for me?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Of Course! It's better then what I will usually do." He chuckled.

"Great, but you will have to know his identity." I told him as he finished fixing my makeup. "So you're coming with me, then you're heading back to the Steel Mill to check if I am needed." I checked in the mirror about my makeup. Besides my bloodshot eyes which should clear up soon, I looked like me.

"Come on!" I grabbed him arm and pulled him onto my bed so we were both standing on it. I reached up and pushed open the trap door  
>and climbed up into the outside world.<p>

I lead Hector to Amusement Mile, on one of the buildings not too far away from the funland was Werewolf standing there. I walked up to Lukess with Hector by my side.

"Wolfie, I need to tell you something. It's about Daddy J." I said probably looking as sad as I felt.

"You okay?" He asked concerned, as he walked up and took me in his arms.  
>I looked up at him as I hugged him. "Mr Freeze ahs screwed over Daddy J, meaning we have no cure." I told him, as I hugged him even tighter. I felt Lukess hug me back, ever tighter.<p>

"Will the Joker be okay?" He asked.

"Apparently when Batman gets to cure to cure himself, we will be able to steal it from Batman. So this brings me to my point. Hector, my best friend, will being helping me take care of the funland, if anything comes up that can effect any of us, he will tell us, but he will need to know your real name." I told him.

Wolfie let go of me and turned his attention to Hector. Lukess took off his eye mask and his hat, revealing him as Lukess."I'm Lukess Dire. I was an inmate here, before I joined up with Catwoman. But don't worry, I and not involved in any of the stuff that has to do with this place, it's all up to her."

"Great, I better get back to the funland now. If Batman comes, you gotta' get back here right away."

I nodded towards Hector as he walked back to the funland.  
>As soon as Hector was out of site, me and Lukess kicked the night off by making out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
>Sidesie<p>

It had been about three days since Hector and I planned out our routine. Tonight was just going to be normal; I was on my way to see Lukess on top of the ACE building. I opened my trapdoor and climbed out. Weirdly enough, I saw Hector laying passed out on my rooftop with vines around his legs. I grinned at him, thinking he must of gotten drunk or something. I walked down and bended over his unconscious body.

"Hector, wake up." I said in a teasing voice. I pinched his nose trying to make him wake up. "Hector?" I asked more worriedly. I pressed my fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

I couldn't feel a thing. 

Shock hit me like a brick wall, I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears. I then let it all loose.

I began to cry more than I did when I found out Daddy J was sick. Hector had been my only friend in here. Ever since I got here, he treated me like a friend. He was gone now; all I could do was sit there and cry on my rooftop.

After a while I realised I had to call Lukess to cancel. I made sure I had stopped crying before I called him. I pulled out my phone and called him.  
>"Hey, you're late. Are you okay?" Said Lukess.<p>

"I'm not okay, something came up, so I had to cancel tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow night." I hang up without another word.

I realised that he was murdered, and I already know who it was, Poison Ivy was behind this, the vines explained everything, plus the grass marks all over him.  
>Ivy would pay for she did. But for the mean time, I just sat near Hector and cried.<p>

I lost track of time for as long as I cried, I have probably been crying for hours, I really needed to get to burying Hector.

"Sidesie? Are you okay?" asked a shaky voice from behind me. I turned around to see Freya, Hector's girlfriend.

Freya was part of the high ranking part of league of assassins. She met Hector when she saved him from one of the idots who works for Daddy J years ago, when they began to talk, they really hit it off. Freya was really pretty, she had a bronze like colour in her hair and a natural pink cheeks, she also had cupid bows lips and amazing blue eyes.

She notice the body beside me, the look on her face made it look like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Wh-who is that next to you?" She asked in a panic voice. I opened my mouth to apologize and say it's Hector, but she cut me off. "It's not Hector, right?" She asked sounding like she was going to cry.

I said in the calmest voice I could, "Freya, I am really sorry."

"NO!" She screamed as she ran over to me and clutched her boyfriends body. "Oh Hector!" She cried out.

This was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen in my life. My best friend's body was right infront of me, and his girlfriend was kneeing down clutching at him. I began to cry again. I hope Freya was as strong as Hector had always said, this was just too much, especially for her.

She cried like this for ages, I walked over to her halfway through and placed my arm around her shoulder comforting her. As she was kneeling down crying, I had flashbacks at all of the goodtimes we had with each other. The killing, the laughing, the moments where we helped each other when in need.  
>"Who did this to him?" She managed to squeak out.<p>

"Poison Ivy." I said with darkness in my voice.

That was all she needed to hear before her anger burst out, the name of the killer of her boyfriend. She screamed out in anger after she got up to her feet. I stood back a couple of spaces just to give her some room to vent out all of her emotions.

"I am going to skin that bitch, hang her upside down, and cut off her limbs one by one!" She vented out. "I am going after her right now!" She began to walk to the edge of the rooftop ready to jump down, but I grabbed a hold on her arm.

"Wait! I want to help." I told her as I wiped away my tears an smudged makeup.

"Hector meant so much to me, he was my best friend, so I want to torture her for what she has done!" I growled at the thought of Ivy.

"I don't know, I want to kill her myself though."

"How about we both torture her by killing her plants, she really hates that, then we tie her upside down, then you get to finish her off and stab her in the neck or whatever." I suggested to her.

She forced a tiny little smile onto her face, "Sure thing." She said wiping away her tears.

She shook on it, and began to head off to kill the son of a bitch who killed the person we both cared about.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>Sidesie<p>

So far Freya and I haven't spoken the whole journey towards Ivy's weird plant lair. I had finally decided to break the ice with a question I was wondering about.

"Freya, what were you doing on my rooftop in the first place?" I asked curiously.  
>She sighed as she looked down at the ground. "Hector and I were planning to go hang out earlier tonight on top of the flower shop. I was waiting for about five hours and I was starting to wonder where he was, I decided I would go check out on you to see if you knew where he was, but when I arrive I saw..." She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to, I could hardly think of it myself.<p>

"Don't worry," I said patting her on the back, "Revenge makes everything better." I gave off an evil laugh.

We came to the old Gotham Casino, which was right across from the giant plant infested hotel.

"I brought some happy gas since it kills off plants. We'll use it for a getaway if things don't go our way." I said as we walked to the edge of the casino.  
>We swiftly jumped across from the edge of the casino to the broken highway<br>Freya and I both looked up at the front of the hotel. The entrance was onto of a building near the hotel. There was a long walkway across from the building and hotel.  
>"Too many of the hypnotized dumb asses for us to get past, we'll have to sneak in." I told her.<p>

She was examining the walkway and the edge of the highway.  
>"I have an idea. What we will need to do is jump from the edge of the highway," She said pointing to the broken off bit, "To the plants over there. We climb up that vine and break into that window." She said pointing out a course for us.<br>"Got it." I smirked at her.

She did a run up, she ran from where we were standing and over to the edge of the highway. She leapt through the air and landed on a root. She climbed up the root and climbed onto another one, she sat there crouched down waiting me. I copied her actions and landed safely on the root. I climbed up the root and jumped onto another one. I kept my prefect balance so I would not fall into the water. We finally reached a window on a sturdy stalk. She looked at each other and nodded to each other, meaning that we were ready. I pulled out a machete that I had brought on this special occasion so I could hack my way into the room. Freya had her sword out ready as she opened the window.  
>Both me and Freya climbed through the window one at a time and stepped onto the root filled floor.<br>The room was filled with vines, giant Venus fly traps, huge stalks and other weird looking flowers.  
>"Ivy has no idea that we're here." I whispered to Freya. Freya pointed it a Venus fly trap then carefully walked over to it. I walked over to one across from Freya. As we raised our weapons we looked at each other, I held up three fingers and began to count down on them.<br>Three, two, one...  
>I slashed down at the Venus fly trap cutting right down to the base. The plant squirmed until it collapsed. The same thing happened to Freya.<br>"NO!" I heard Ivy's voice ring through the whole hotel. "Someone is trying to hurt you, my children. Stop them before they stop us." Her voice echoed all around.  
>Vines began to rise and gained movement and moved towards us. When the vine would come in range we both would cut them off, when we did, the vines would flee away. Freya and I untied against the wall near us. I looked up at a vine about me who was charging down towards me. As it was I noticed a huge hole in the ceiling. I chopped down the vice and grabbed Freya's arm and lead her to a giant stalk on the left hand side of the room. We both climbed up the stalk as fast as me could while destroying the annoying vines.<br>I jumped a metre across from the stalk and grabbed hold of the edge of the hole, I lifted myself up out to the hole and onto the next floor and I waited for Freya.  
>As soon as she was standing on the same floor as me, I grabbed a grenade that contained happy gas, I threw the grenade down the hole. A green gas escaped from the grenade when it exploded and it slowly filled the room. The gas was soon only half a metre away from reaching the. The moved plants jerked up around and began to shrivel up and turn brown, they collapsed to the ground. Within a few seconds the room was filled with dead and dying plants.<p>

"How dare you hurt my babies! Destroy the intruders before they hurt more of us!" Her voice echoed. Her voice sounded closer to us, like it was coming from the top. I looked up to see the ceiling was a huge metal floor, I still couldn't see very well because of the roots covering the floor, but it was obvious she was there.  
>I looked around the room planning my tactics. Venus Fly Traps were all along the wall in the room, there was about twenty or more and no vines at all.<p>

"We just got to get up there!" I pointed to the ceiling.  
>"It will have to wait though." Freya said pointed her sword directly at one of the Venus fly traps that started to open. The mouth of the plant opened up and emerged a penguin thug.<p>

More were starting to open and even more guards came out. There were all types of thugs from all around Arkham. I brought my gun just in case I was put into situations like this. This was going to be fun. Obviously they were hypnotized because normally, a guy wouldn't be growling like a zombie.

As they all emerged from the plants, a few charged towards us. Two of them headed straight towards me. I shot one down, leaving him to bleed to his death. When another one came towards me, I pulled out my machete and swiftly swung it across his neck. I left the two on the ground, and let them bleed to death and began to attack the others. 

Freya was doing well with only just a sword, she might not have killed as many as me, but she got the job done. Soon the room was covered with dead, bleeding bodies of the hypnotized inmates.  
>"My plant toxins will destroy your meat sack bodies." Her voice echoed. I looked down on the ground to find green gas was slowly filling the room. It was climbing up our feet before we climbed onto a stalk. <p>

We were the luckiest girls in the world at this moment. The stalk we were standing on lead up to the metal floor. There was a gape between the floor and the wall so we were able to climb up. Freya was up on the next floor first, I held back for a few seconds so I could throw another happy gas grenade. I wasn't exactly sure if it would do anything to the toxin, but it was worth a try. I scurried to my feet with Freya and faced the famous Poison Ivy.

"You have some nerve breaking into my home and hurting my poor babies!" Hissed Ivy as she stood up on the plant platform.  
>"We come for revenge!" Freya confronted her. "And we are not leaving until you are dead!"<br>"You cannot defeat me. You will suffer for what you have done!" Hissed Ivy.

"You fight plant girl, and I'll take care of her 'babies'." I whispered to her, while observing the room. She had many vines, Venus fly traps, giant moving flowers, and a weird flower pod that was moving. It was going to be hard, but I know that we will get through it. For Hector.

Freya was approaching Ivy with her sword raised, when all hell broke loose. The vines shot out at her, inmates came out of the Venus fly traps, and the giant flowers were spitting something at us, that had a burning sensation. I pulled out my gun in my right hand while holding my machete in my left hand and began to defend Freya. Freya had to try her best to dodge the plants to get to her, while I had to keep vines from attacking her back. She would swiftly flip, cartwheel, and dodge the vines and hypnotized thugs as best as possible.

I slashed at the vines, shot the inmates and dodged the burning shots. She was so close, but it was getting more intense. The burning shots would hit her occasionally and she would suck it up and keep going. I admired her strength.  
>"Stop her now! She is going to hurt me!" He screamed out to her plants.<br>More and more vines shot out towards her, but I furiously cut them and sent them away. I was getting irritated. I wanted Ivy to die now!

Finally, what felt like forever, Freya reached her. As I continued to shoot and cut, I watched her beat the living crap out of Ivy. She used her martial arts training to swiftly kick her and punch her. After beating her for a bit, he grabbed Ivy's neck, and swung her off of her platform and onto the ground near where I was standing. I had an idea, and it was good. I waited until a vine was going ti struck out at Freya, I let it get as close to her as I could, before I cut it off near the base. The vine landed on to floor with hardly any life in it at all. I picked it up, it was strong like rope, perfect.

I rapped the vine around her feet until she couldn't move freely around. I held the end of the vine a swung it around in a circle. When it was ready, I flung it up into the air and hooked it through a stalk at the top of the ceiling. I let go of the vine and quickly ran to the head of Ivy. I jumped up into the air and grabbed the vine. I yanked it down and pulled her into the air so she was hanging upside down. I held onto the vine as best as I could. Not wanting her to drop. I winked at Freya was still standing on the platform looked over at Ivy.

"I hope you suffer!" Freya screamed as she ran across the room with her sword raised. When she reached upside down, struggling Ivy, she slashed her sword across Ivy's chest making her scream. Freya repeated the same action, only aimed for her chest. Ivy screamed again, as her chlorophyll blood ran down her neck, clothes and face.  
>"It hurt's doesn't it?" Freya darkly hissed at Ivy.<br>"Let me go!" Screamed Ivy in agony.  
>"This is how it felt when you killed my poor Hector!" Freya screamed angrily.<br>"Hector? You mean that horrible man who hurt my children!" Ivy exclaimed.  
>"SHUT UP!" Screamed Freya before she sliced her sword across Ivy's face. "He was not a horrible man!" <p>

"He is! He was at my flower shop cutting off my vines, my flowers, everything! I did what I had to do is save my babies! They were in pain! So I eliminated _Hector._" Hissed Ivy.

"Enough with the flowers already! They are nothing! The flowers that you care for deserve the same pain you deserve!" Freya whispered close to her. Ivy was going to bleed to death soon enough. But apparently it wasn't soon enough for Freya. Freya brought her sword up to Ivy's neck, and slit her. 

Ivy gagged before she felt silent, hanging upside down, dead. I let go of the vine and let her pointless body drop to the floor. I walked over and bent down over her body. Freya was speechless, just glaring at her body, looking like she was about to cry. All of the planets retreated to a spot, before falling into a place all a normal still plant.  
>"It's okay Freya, she is dead, Hector would of been so proud of you." I said as I ran my palms through Ivy's blood.<p>

"I wanted her to suffer, and she did, but I still feel hollow and empty." She whispered, with her eyes still glued on Ivy's body.  
>When my hands were fully covered and dripping with Ivy's blood, I walked over the a bare wall, and began to write something.<p>

"I like to always go out on a joke. And you're apart of it. You see, if you don't tell the world you said it, people can steal it." I said to her finished up on my name.  
><em>Just thought we would tie up so loose ends! – Freya, league of assassins &amp; Sidesie. <em>I wrote.  
>I went back to her body and got some more blood, using that blood I just wrote <em>HA <em>in different spots all around the writing. 

"Just in case any of her zombie prisoners are wondering where she went." I smiled examining my finished work.

"But we assassins must not work with a criminal that we are sworn to kill, especially one who is on our most wanted list. What if the othes assassins find out.  
>"I doubt a couple of ninjas would be snooping around an old hotel covered with plants." I told her as I walked away from the wall.<p>

"Now I am going to return back to the steel mill and try to cheer myself up. You can go back to wherever your ninja headquarters is, and tell the head of the assassins that you eliminated someone mean from the world." I smiled at her trying to make her feel better.  
>"Thank you Sidesie. For all of your help, It's going to be a really hard time..." She trailed off.<br>"It is going to be hard for me too, but you will find someone else, and you will be happy again." I told her.

She walked over the edge of the floor getting ready to jump down. "I think it will be best if we don't see each other. Considering how the assassins don't like you and all." She gave off a slight laugh, but it did sound forced.  
>"Agreed, but I might run into you again." I smirked at her.<br>She gave me a slight smile before jumping down and making her way out of the building.

I turned back to Ivy's body lying in front of me. Ugh.  
>"You stupid, little, bitch." I said before I sent a pointless bullet into her forehead. I then began to make my way out of the building.<p>

I will head back to the steel mill and call Lukess, to explain everything. I need some comforting. As I got out of the building I began to walk down the highway, I whispered to myself, "Hector, You know that Freya loves you. And I love you too. You were the best friend someone could ever have."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
>Lukess<p>

Lukess

I sat on the couch in Selina's apartment, fiddling with the fur on the back on the back of one of her mini cats. I paid no mind to the TV, as it was pointless noise or adult swim, which I really wasn't interested in at the moment. My eyebrows could not move out of their frowned position as a thought of what seemed to be a thousand reasons why Sidesie would just cancel on me like that. It wasn't the fact that she just cancelled it was the fact she didn't give any information. He knew Sidesie would have given an explanation, but the only reason I could think why she wouldn't give one is that it was an urgent matter. It might be something to do with the Joker.

My head snapped up to a window slamming down really hard, I was surprised the glass didn't brake. Catwoman tore her headwear off in an angrily type fashion. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What crawled up your arse?" I grinned at her as she glared at him.

"Don't give me that shit Lukess, I have a job for you. I want you to go kill two whores for me…" She trailed off for a moment, breathing in a raged breath before exhaling roughly. "Their names as Freya and Sidesie J. I don't know much about Freya only that she is an assassin, but I know that Sidesie is the Joker's crazy little love child he had with that psycho bitch Harley."

It was weird hearing Selina saying so many swear words at once, but I was a little more distracted in the job she gave me. How the fuck was I meant to tell her I couldn't kill Sidesie, and I'm pretty sure Freya is a friend of Sidesie.

"Calm your tits, what the hell did they do to you?"

Selina glared for a moment by my smart-ass comment, but raised an eyebrown after a moment. "You have never questioned a job I give you."

"Shut up, I want some information. You were just talking about killing The Jokers and Harley's daughter here. I know it should be a piece of pie, but I'm really not looking forward to the after math. So give me a good excuse why I should slit her throat." I had to suppress a shudder as I imagine.

"Sidesie and some assassin bitch killed Ivy!" Expclaimed Selina.  
>I froze up. Catwoman was friends with Ivy. Ivy was holding a grudge against her and all, but she always said that Ivy will get over it sooner or later.<p>

I knew that this was the reason she cancelled on me, something to do with er father, then she had to kill Ivy for some reason. Even though I really believe that Sidesie did kill her, because Sidesie is crazy and all, I had to play along with Selina so she doesn't suspect anything.  
>"I don't believe you. A teenager can't kill Ivy! Even if she does have an assassin around her." I scoffed.<br>"Here is the proof!" She reached for her pocket and pulled out her phone. She threw it over to me. There was a picture of Ivy on the screen, and she was defiantly dead. She has hanging upside down with her blood running down her face and neck. "I took a few pictures so you could show that Sidesie bitch when you kill her." Said Catwoman.

I flipped to another picture, finding a image of some writing on th wall, it was green like her blood and he message wrote, 'Just thought I'd tied up some lose ends. –Freya, league of assassins and Sidesie J.' Around the message was just a bunch of 'HA's.

I gulped a bit and threw her back her phone.  
>"Oh, so I guess she did." I said. <p>

"Good. Now get your ass off the couch and go slit her throat!" Ordered Catwoman.  
>What was I suppose to do? Go kill her? Hell no.<br>Tell her I was unsussesful? Catwoman would never give up until she was dead.  
>Tell her she got out of Arkham? She would never believe it.<br>Run away and go live with Sidesie? Catwoman would find me eventually. I know it.

The only good thing to do was to come clean about Sidesie. Maybe Catwoman would understand? After all, ther is her Batman relationship, you would have to be blind not to see it.

"Okay Selina I have to come clean. I can't kill Sidesie." I said as I stood up from the couch.  
>"Because you don't have any good weapons?" Asked Catwoman. She walked over to her huge dresser where she keeps some of her stuff and began to look through it."Don't worry I actually got my hands on some really good..."<br>"No I mean I can't mentally do it." I said cutting her off. "You see, um, me and Sidesie, have a bit of a... thing." I confessed to her. 

Selina looked up from her dresser and over to me. She was shocked, her eyes were wide and her mouth open. "What?" She asked in astounment.  
>"I have been you know, haning out with her, getting close and stuff." I sighed. I was expecting maybe a yell, or a slap, or even a 'WHAT THE FUCK!'.<br>"Oh my god Lukess you are a genius!" She exclaimed as she walked over to me. 

What. What just happen? Did she call me a genius? What the hell?  
>All of those thoughts made me freeze up from shock. I had a moment to return bacjk to the situation, but I didn't exactly say anything smart. "What did you say?" I asked staring at her in astonishment. <p>

"You're a genius! You were able to get into her mind, manipulate her, and steal from her. Oh Lukess, I underestimated you." She said as she walked over and patted me on the back. "So tell me, what have you stolen from her? Money, weapons, plans?" She asked as she sat on the nearby table and was beginning to listen to everything I say. 

"What? no. I am not stealing form her or anything, I am _hanging out_ with her, _dating her_, she is my _girlfriend. _I tried to say it as simple as possible to her.

"So you aren't using her at all?" She asked. I simply shook my head. That was when she began to yell. "What the hell Lukess! You can't date her! She is the Joker's messed up daughter!" She said hoping up from the table and hitting me upside the back of my head.  
>"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed the stop were she hit. "If I want to hang out with her I will. I don't recall you ever being my mother or anything." I muttered. <p>

"She has to die! And you have to kill her!" Said Catwoman pointed at her my chest with her long sharp cat nails. I knocked her hand away and took a step back from her.  
>"Well I'm not. So deal with it." I growled at her.<p>

"Too bad then, if you fly with the crows, you get shot down by the cat." She hissed at me. She raised a claw filled hand and swung it near my face.

I was able to dodge her as best as I could. When she did I ran over to the coffee table that had my weapons laid down in front. I wasn't going to start a fight with Catwoman, I wasn't going to get my hands dirty, she wasn't worth it. I picked up all my weapons, and put them into place in my costume. Catwoman cartwheeled over to me and tried to attack me again. She tried to kick me, scratch me, and punch me. But I was only so lucky to miss most of the shots. I took a kick right to my head and a scratch across my eye. I grunted in pain at the scratch. The cut went it deep obviously, because I could feel my own blood run down my cheek. I needed to get rid of her, and fast. I took out one of my knives and stuck it in her left thigh.

She screamed a bit in pain and clutched her leg. She didn't stay in pain for long, but it was long enough for me to run to the window and leap out. I did a tuck and roll when I landed. I didn't waste anytime. I used my usual route to get out. I pulled out my chain from around my jeans and swung it to one of the open grated above. When the chain was firmly tight, I began to quickly and swiftly climb up the chain and onto the rooftop of the cage. 

"I will find you Lukess and your little Brat too!" She yelled out ehr window at me.  
>I stuck to middle finger at her and then made my way across the series of rooftops and streets heading to the Steel Mill. Sidesie was the first person I thought of visiting, of course.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 12  
>Lukess<p>

Lukess

I sat on the couch in Selina's apartment, fiddling with the fur on the back on the back of one of her mini cats. I paid no mind to the TV, as it was pointless noise or adult swim, which I really wasn't interested in at the moment. My eyebrows could not move out of their frowned position as a thought of what seemed to be a thousand reasons why Sidesie would just cancel on me like that. It wasn't the fact that she just cancelled it was the fact she didn't give any information. He knew Sidesie would have given an explanation, but the only reason I could think why she wouldn't give one is that it was an urgent matter. It might be something to do with the Joker.

My head snapped up to a window slamming down really hard, I was surprised the glass didn't break. Catwoman tore her headwear off in an angrily type fashion. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What crawled up your arse?" I grinned at her as she glared at him.

"Don't give me that shit Lukess, I have a job for you. I want you to go kill two whores for me…" She trailed off for a moment, breathing in a raged breath before exhaling roughly. "Their names as Freya and Sidesie J. I don't know much about Freya only that she is an assassin, but I know that Sidesie is the Joker's crazy little love child he had with that psycho bitch Harley."

It was weird hearing Selina saying so many swear words at once, but I was a little more distracted in the job she gave me. How the fuck was I meant to tell her I couldn't kill Sidesie, and I'm pretty sure Freya is a friend of Sidesie.

"Calm your tits, what the hell did they do to you?"

Selina glared for a moment by my smart-ass comment, but raised an eyebrown after a moment. "You have never questioned a job I give you."

"Shut up, I want some information. You were just talking about killing The Joker's and Harley's daughter here. I know it should be easy, but I'm really not looking forward to the after math. So give me a good excuse why I should slit her throat." I had to suppress a shudder as I imagine.

"Sidesie and some assassin bitch killed Ivy!" Exclaimed Selina.  
>I froze up. Catwoman was friends with Ivy. Ivy was holding a grudge against her and all, but she always said that Ivy will get over it sooner or later.<p>

I knew that this was the reason she cancelled on me, something to do with Joker, then she had to kill Ivy for some reason. Even though I really believe that Sidesie did kill her, because Sidesie is crazy and all, I had to play along with Selina so she doesn't suspect anything.  
>"I don't believe you. A teenager can't kill Ivy! Even if she does have an assassin around her." I scoffed.<br>"Here is the proof!" She reached for her pocket and pulled out her phone. She threw it over to me. There was a picture of Ivy on the screen, and she was defiantly dead. She has hanging upside down with her blood running down her face and neck. "I took a few pictures so you could show that Sidesie bitch when you kill her." Said Catwoman.

I flipped to another picture, finding a image of some writing on th wall, it was green like her blood and he message wrote, 'Just thought I'd tied up some lose ends. –Freya, league of assassins and Sidesie J.' around the message was just a bunch of 'HA's.

I gulped a bit and threw her back her phone.  
>"Oh, so I guess she did." I said. <p>

"Good. Now get your ass off the couch and go slit her throat!" Ordered Catwoman.  
>What was I suppose to do? Go kill her? Hell no.<br>Tell her I was unsuccessful? Catwoman would never give up until she was dead.  
>Tell her she got out of Arkham? She would never believe it.<br>Run away and go live with Sidesie? Catwoman would find me eventually. I know it.

The only good thing to do was to come clean about Sidesie. Maybe Catwoman would understand? After all, there is her Batman relationship, you would have to be blind not to see it.

"Okay Selina I have to come clean. I can't kill Sidesie." I said as I stood up from the couch.  
>"Because you don't have any good weapons?" Asked Catwoman. She walked over to her huge dresser where she keeps some of her stuff and began to look through it. "Don't worry I actually got my hands on some really good..."<br>"No I mean I can't mentally do it." I said cutting her off. "You see, um, me and Sidesie, have a bit of a... thing." I confessed to her. 

Selina looked up from her dresser and over to me. She was shocked; her eyes were wide and her mouth open. "What?" She asked in astonishment.  
>"I have been you know, hanging out with her, getting close and stuff." I sighed. I was expecting maybe a yell, or a slap, or even a 'WHAT THE FUCK!'.<br>"Oh my god Lukess you are a genius!" She exclaimed as she walked over to me. 

What. What just happen? Did she call me a genius? What the hell?  
>All of those thoughts made me freeze up from shock. I had a moment to return back to the situation, but I didn't exactly say anything smart. "What did you say?" I asked staring at her in astonishment. <p>

"You're a genius! You were able to get into her mind, manipulate her, and steal from her. Oh Lukess, I underestimated you." She said as she walked over and patted me on the back. "So tell me, what have you stolen from her? Money, weapons, plans?" She asked as she sat on the nearby table and was beginning to listen to everything I say. 

"What? no. I am not stealing from her or anything, I am _hanging out_ with her, _dating her_, she is my _girlfriend." _I tried to say it as simple as possible to her.

"So you aren't using her at all?" She asked. I simply shook my head. That was when she began to yell. "What the hell Lukess! You can't date her! She is the Joker's messed up daughter!" She said hoping up from the table and hitting me upside the back of my head.  
>"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed the stop were she hit. "If I want to hang out with her I will. I don't recall you ever being my mother or anything." I muttered. <p>

"She has to die! And you have to kill her!" Said Catwoman pointed at her my chest with her long sharp cat nails. I knocked her hand away and took a step back from her.  
>"Well I'm not. So deal with it." I growled at her.<p>

"Too bad then, if you fly with the crows, you get shot down by the cat." She hissed at me. She raised a claw filled hand and swung it near my face.

I was able to dodge her as best as I could. When she did I ran over to the coffee table that had my weapons laid down in front. I wasn't going to start a fight with Catwoman, I wasn't going to get my hands dirty, she wasn't worth it. I picked up all my weapons, and put them into place in my costume. Catwoman cart wheeled over to me and tried to attack me again. She tried to kick me, scratch me, and punch me. But I was only so lucky to miss most of the shots. I took a kick right to my head and a scratch across my eye. I grunted in pain at the scratch. The cut went it deep obviously, because I could feel my own blood run down my cheek. I needed to get rid of her, and fast. I took out one of my knives and stuck it in her left thigh.

She screamed a bit in pain and clutched her leg. She didn't stay in pain for long, but it was long enough for me to run to the window and leap out. I did a tuck and roll when I landed. I didn't waste any time. I used my usual route to get out. I pulled out my chain from around my jeans and swung it to one of the open grated above. When the chain was firmly tight, I began to quickly and swiftly climb up the chain and onto the rooftop of the cage. 

"I will find you Lukess and your little Brat too! And get back the money you owe me!" She yelled out her window at me.  
>I flipped her off and then made my way across the series of rooftops and streets heading to the Steel Mill. Sidesie was the first person I thought of visiting, of course.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING! This contains sexual contain sort of. Just so you know I am pretty bad at writing sex scenes, so just go along with it. It's not that in detail, but, you know.**

Chapter 14  
>Lukess<p>

I was afraid to go into the Steel Mill. It was so big and guarded. I have never been in there before and not to sound like a wimp, but I didn't really wanted to go in there without Sidesie. Reason was, she could stop me from getting my ass kicked. 

Maybe I could just hang out outside the Funland and wait for her to come out or to enter. It was the only option I had. I wasn't really in the mood for looking all over Arkham for her.

I was on the church rooftop on my way to the funland, but I heard a familer voice.  
>"...and if you ever say anything like that again, I will feed you to the hyenas!" It was Sidesie yelling at the henchmen. I gave myself a small smile at the thought of her. I jumped down from the rooftop and followed the pathway of screams, shrieks and shouts.<p>

She was only just around the corner of another building near the church. Just as I expected she was surrounded by cowering gang member who worked for Joker.  
>"It's The Werewolf!" Yelled one.<p>

Sidesie turned around and looked at me. She obviously wasn't expecting me. I stood there with my gun in my hand, just death staring her.  
>"Oh look, the dog is here!" She hissed. "How about we go for a run!" She said pulling her chain from around her shoulder.<p>

She swung her chain towards my face, but I dodged it easily.  
>"Catch me if you can." I teased as I began to climb back up the building.<br>I heard her groan out of annoyance before I left. I climbed up the church's tower and into the burning and broken bell tower. I was able to get up easily, since the bricks that had fallen out made great rockclimbing spaces.

I just waited in the building for Sidesie to catch up to me, she most likely went the long way into Riddler's hideout or whatever.  
>"Bravo on the acting." She clapped slowly after she climbed up from the trapdoor in the floor.<p>

"As to you." I smiled. I walked over and hugged her around the waist, bringing her in close so I could peck her light on the lips. I looked into her beautiful green eyes, that's when I frowned. I remembered why I needed to talk to her.  
>"Look Sidesie, I need to tell you something that could cause us alot of shit." I said sitting her down on the edge of the building.<p>

"Me too, can I go first?" She said putting her arms around my waist and hugging me.  
>I nodded towards her.<br>"The reason I had to cancel last night is because something came up with Hector." She said looking depressed, it was weird seeing her like this. She is normally so full of life, laughter and smiles, but not tonight. "Last night Ivy had killed him and dumped him onto my roof!" She cried into my shoulder.

This was abaloutly horrible. Hector was an awesome guy. He helped me and Sidesie get around without causing trouble on our behalf and making sure nothing too important doesn't happen on Sidesie's behalf. I could not imagine the pain Sidesie must be experiencing.

"Calm down Sides, everything will be okay." I assured her.

She pulled her face from my shoulder and wiped away her tears. "Also, Freya, Hector's girlfriend, came with me and we went to kill Ivy." She explained, through her sobs.  
>This explained everything.<p>

"This makes perfect sense now." I told her. "What I need to tell you is that Catwoman kicked me out. Long story but what happened was: She came back and told me to kill you, I told her I couldn't and she asked why, I had no choice but to tell her. Then after I told her, she flipped out and tried to hurt me. I grabbed my stuff and left." I explained.

"So that's why you're on the streets?" She asked concernly.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. 

"I can't have my Wolfie on the streets!" She said throwing her arms around me and hugging me. "That's it, you will come and stay with me."

I was really surprised that she would ask me, the Joker doesn't exactly like me, she'll have to hide me away and stuff, and she is only sixteen! At least it was taking her mind of Hector, poor guy...  
>"Are you sure?" I asked her.<p>

"I am positive! Please, please, pleeeeeeease stay with me." She begged. I was really surprised that she was _begging _me to stay, she must really love me, and I think I feel the same way about her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I will." I smiled, as a planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily, tightening her arms around me. 

This was the first time I was going into the Joker's funland, ever. Of course Sidesie had to sneak me into the funland without anyone seeing. We snuck over to a wall at the beginning of the funland and began to climb it as silently as possible. We had to keep ourselves from laughing, so we wouldn't draw attention.  
>Most of the time while we were up there, we leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to her house. Finally she came to a stopped on top off a rooftop. She hesitantly let go of my hand and bent down to open a trap door. She leapt down into what must have been her house, I followed behind her. As I landed into her room, I looked around; it was an old dark room. The floors and walls were made of wood; she had a few carvings into the walls, of what looked like mental notes. She had a TV sitting upon a table, and across from the TV was a double bed with a bedside table. There was a door leading from out of the room which was boarded up and closed like it hasn't been used for ages. Next to the TV was a doorway leading to a bathroom.<br>She jumped onto her bed and reached up to shut the trap door. It must be the only way to get in and out of her room.  
>Considering the fact that I was away from anyone who could disturb us, I took off my hat and eye mask.<br>Sidesie jumped down from her bed and turned her attention to me. "So what do you want to do?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her face.  
>I had an idea in mind that I knew she would love. I walked over to her with a grin on my face and took her in my arms.<br>"I think I know what we should do." I said with a sly voice. Sidesie grinned at me and giggled. "Oh Lukess." She said in a sexy voice. wrapping her arms around my neck.  
>I pulled in closer to me, so our bodies were pressed closely together. I began to kiss her passionately, as we continued; the air around us became more intense and heavy. I starting to really get into it, I turned her around so she was behind the bed and I shoved her onto her bed. She slid so her head softly hit the back of the bars, she gave out a little yelp of surprise and excitement. I quickly slipped off my allstars. I grinned at her as I climbed on top of her and began to kiss her again.<br>I began to undo her waist belt as I continued to kiss her. As soon as I got the waist belt off of her, I threw it across the room and I _ripped _off her corset using my metal claws in my gloves. As I did she gave out a happy giggle, she then took off my leather jacket and my shirt. As she was kissing me, she was feeling all over my bare chest, softly clawing my chest with her nails  
>She pulled away for a second and looked at me seriously.<br>"Wait, what if my phone goes off because Batman is here?" She asked me concern.  
>I looked to her table beside her and saw her phone sitting there. I picked it up and threw it at the wall so it broke.<br>"You won't need to worry about that." I told her as I began to kiss her hotly again. I notice that she was wearing skinny jeans, _really _skinny jeans. I didn't want to pull away from her to remove them, so I just used my metal claws to cut down the legs, and I maybe had ripped them to shreds in the process. I was careful not to hurt her skin at all thank god. I look a quick glance down and saw I had also cut through to her panties. At least it was one less thing to remove. I began to run my fingers up and down her thigh gently in a teasing manner. She removed my jeans as quickly as she could, but as she did, she also removed my boxers as well, as she did I could feel one of hands on my back begin to slide down lower and lower until she reached my ass and dung he nails into it, I gave a slight growl of pleasure as she dung her nails deeper into my skin. I removed my gloves and her final piece of clothing, her bra. As I threw it across the room like what I was doing with most of her clothes, I began to grind my body into hers.  
>Her breath became very heavy, and got even heavier as I began to kiss her neck, but my lips found a way of trailing down her chest, and stomach. I roughly gripped onto her hip and gave out a small possessive growl as I took her leg in my other hand. She let out another giggle. When she did, I moved back to her head so I could look her in the eyes. This is going to be fun if the glint in her eyes means anything.<p> 


	16. Chapter Joker

Chapter 15  
>Joker<p>

I sat at my desk, working on blueprints, blueprints about the death of Batman. I scanned through all of them, throwing them all away. Each one was either not funny, already done, or just plain stupid. I heard the clicking of high heels against the wooden floors of my office. I didn't even think of looking up. Probably just Harley, I would soon hear her squeaky voice soon enough.

"Nice place you have here." Said the woman who was defiantly _not _Harley. The woman spoke with a flirtatious voice. I finally realised who it was when I looked up, it was Catwoman. I growled silently to myself, before I put my evil fake smile.

"Catwoman! What a nice surprise." I lied in a very sarcastic voice. I felt the need to cough, but I couldn't give it away that I was sick; I was already using makeup to cover up my sick look. "So what brings you to my domain?" I asked.

She observed her nail like claws before she turned her attention back to me. She continued to flex her nails as she said casually, "Did you know your daughter is a whore?"

_That _I did not expect. She was bluffing, I knew it. Probably trying to play a joke on me, trying to beat me at my own game. I dropped my fake evil smile and stared at her with calm rage. "What?" I said bluntly.

"You heard me. She is _involved _with another professional criminal." She grinned with satisfaction. As she smiled, I knew she couldn't be bluffing.

"What?" I asked sound more enraged as I gritted my teeth together.

"Oh yeah. The werewolf right? I think that's his name." She gave a little giggled.

My rage reached probably the worse point it could reach. "WHAT!" I exclaimed as I stood up from my desk pushing my chair back as I stood.

She laughed out of satisfaction. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of my reaction, But it was such a shocking thing. My own daughter betrayed me and is sleeping with some dog!

"Here is the chip, if you don't believe me." She smiled and threw the computer chip onto my desk and turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I asked suspiciously, and I gritted my teeth together still.

She stopped at the entrance and turned back to face me with a grin on her face.  
>"Just so I can let you know that if I did have a daughter, she wouldn't betray me like yours." She turned around and jumped down from the entrance and ran off to who knows where. I picked up the computer chip and held it in my hand. I clenched my hand into a fist at the thought of my own daughter's betrayal.<p>

I clicked on a button which sent out a message to all of my funland.

"Harley, can you come and see me in my office sweetie." I spoke into the transmitter.

Within 5 minutes, she was skipping into my office with a pleasent look on her face.  
>"Hey there puddin" She said happily.<p>

"Hello there." I said with a netural voice but with a dying sounding cough which made Harley's face fall into a sad face. I inserted the chip into a USB hole in my desk, in my desk was a computer screen. On the computer screen was security footage of an alley near the Strange's prison. In the footage was my dear Sideways, with the werewolf. They were standing a few feet away from each other, but I knew something was about to happen. "Come look at this." I hissed.

Harley confused walked over to my desk and put her arm around my shoulder and her hand on my chest as I pressed play on the video.

As the video played, I was disgusted by what I saw.  
>Sidesie ran up to The Werewolf and jumped into his arms hugging him. He held her tight as he spun her around before putting her back on her feet.<br>I heard Harley gasp in shock at what she was watching. I agreed with her, it was a heartbreaking site.

I tried to keep myself calm as I watched it, holding myself back from slamming my fist into my desk. I continued to watch, but as soon as they began to kiss, I couldn't watch it anymore. I slammed my hand onto the stop button and walked out of Harley's arms .I began to hastily pace back and forth in my office thinking of what to do.

No wonder my steel mill was going downhill, that dog was probably stealing from me while Sidesie turned her back.  
>"What am I going to do with her?" I coughed.<p>

I paused from my pacing and turned to face Harley, I had expected her to lose it by now, but no. She was beyond angry, so angry she just stood there, frozen like a statue.

"Harl', say something." I told her. That's when I saw her anger spark, majorly.  
>"I'm going to kill him!" She shriek loudly. I had to put an end to this, this instance. I walked back over to my desk and pressed the button submit a message through the funland.<p>

"Boys, go find me Sidesie and The Werewolf and bring them here, _now!_" I growled through the speaker.

I sat back down at my desk and I began to rub my forehead out of frustration.  
>"Harley, when they get here, go lock Sidesie in the loading bay and the dog in the smelting chamber." I got back up and began to walk out of my office and into the combat room right next to it. As I walked I began to cough even more.<p>

"But sweetie, you can't do anything, you're sick. I don't want you to wear yourself out." Harley said concernly.

I turned back and looked at her. "I'll be fine, just get that stupid mutt into the smelting chamber and I will deal with him." I growled.  
>I was going to finish that dog. Sidesie will be upset I guess, but she will get over it. <p>


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
>Sidesie<p>

Amazing, Simply amazing. I laid in my bed naked right next to a naked Lukess. I had my head lying on his chest, arms wrapped around his stomach. He had both of his arms gently wrapped around me caressing my body and keeping me close to him. We both laid there, in each other's embraces for ages. I had no idea how much time had passed, but it didn't matter, I was just thrilled to be in his arms. It was wonderful, Lukess was my first boyfriend ever, and I was glad I could lose my virginity to him.

My door to my room burst open, and in came Daddy J's henchmen. About ten of them all were standing huddled in my room looking straight at me and Lukess. I gasped in surprise at what was happening, I clutched onto Lukess' chest, it was an immediate response to the situation. I felt it wasn't the best move, but I was so freaked out, so scared of what was going to happen next.

"Caught you guys in the act." Laughed one of them proudly.

"Guess your Daddy J won't be too happy about this, his little Daughter losing her virginity. I can tell you I'm upset." Laughed the one holding a gun.

They all laughed with him at his idiotic joke. They had just pissed me off, and I don't think Lukess was too happy about the joke either. I growled under my breath and got a hold of myself and remembered who I was and the power I had over them.  
>"Wow, you're all just asking to be hanged over a pit of fire saying that shit about me! You're all fucking pussy ass bitches!" I said going into a rant. "Now turn the fuck around so I can get dressed or I'm sure you all know the punishment if you screw with me!" I demanded. I had never been so bossy in my life, but they were <em>not <em>making me happy.

They all turned around and face the opposite wall. Lukess and I quickly jumped out of my bed and quickly got our clothes on. After I quickly applied a new layer of makeup, I confronted the idiots in my room. "Now, just pretend you didn't see anything and get the fuck out!" I shrieked at them.

"Calm down princess." Chuckled the one who has been making all the jokes ever since he came into this room. "Boss told us that he wanted to see _both _of you right now." He grinned.

Fuck, I was screwed.

And I was right, I was fucking screwed. But not as much as Lukess, he was placed in the smelting chamber and I was currently locked up in the loading bay. I was also getting guarded by about fifteen henchmen. I was away from my Wolfie and I was scared of why Daddy J would do to him. I hastily paced back and forth in my _cell _trying to think of a way to get out. Every five minutes I would just walk over the the bars and shake at them telling them to let me go now.

"Calm down gorgeous. Otherwise I will have to come in there." Laughed one.  
>Having me locked up made them all a little bit too full of themselves.<p>

"Do you want to die? Because if you don't get me out of here, I will kill you all!" I shrieked.

"Sorry to break it to you, But Joker has the power around here, not you." One said coldly towards me. That comment was all I needed to feel weak and defenceless. On a normal routine, I would be able to make them do whatever the hell I want them to do. But when it's Daddy J's orders, I can't make them do anything.

I was spending most of my time sitting down in the corner of my cell and listening to their conversations. I really should cut out their tongues, they have absolutely no reason to talk.  
>"So what do you think will happen to The Werewolf while in there." Said a shielded henchmen towards another henchmen.<p>

"Simple, he is dealin' with The Joker. He ain't going to get anything pleasent."

"How do you think Joker will deal with him?"

"Well sleeping with his daughter isn't going to help him, so I bet it will be along the lines of torture. Also I think Harley might beat him up a bit, considering her reaction when she found out."  
>I gasped at the horrible image flying through my head of Mommy Quinn beating up my Lukess. It was settled, I had to get out of here.<p>

"What did she do?" Asked the shielded henchmen.

"You mean you didn't hear her? I could hear her from where I was in the smelting chamber! She screamed out 'I'll kill him!" He said trying to imitate her voice.

"So practically while Werewolf is dying we get to guard a gorgeous sixteen year old. Who just got fucked recently? I guess we got the better job." Laughed the henchmen.

"Yeah, so pretty much, when the dog is put down, _I _get to bang the Sidesie." Said the other henchmen proudly.

"Are you serious? Did you forget who her dad is? I think he'd rather her date the dog than someone like you." Butted in another henchmen.

"You're right you know?" I said as I got to my feet, I began to walk to the bars of the cell. "I'll never have another man who will treat me like him. He treated me so well in bed." I hung my head and leaned it against the bars as I pressed my body against the bars.  
>"Well, I bet I could treat you better than him." Said the henchmen who thinks I'd go for him.<p>

"Ryan, You're an idiot! It's all an act, it's obvious!" Exclaimed one towards Ryan as he began to walk closer to me.

Ryan turned around to face the one calling him an idiot. "Ben, she looks generally depressed." He told him. "And I'd hate to see a sad look on your pretty face." Ryan said in a flirtatious manner as he turned back to be.

I smiled slightly as I looked at him, I began to gesture him towards me using my finger.  
>He approached me more so he was only inches away form my body. I began to lean in to kiss him, as I did I raised my leg from behind. I then struck out and kicked him with as much might as I could. He winced in pain as he grabbed his groin where I had kicked him. I then reached through the bars, grabbed his head, and pulled it forwards banging it into the hard metal bars. I quickly grabbed his machine gun off of him when he was at his weakest. I was holding the gun outside of the bars, and I began to shoot away at all of the henchmen.<p>

As soon as they all dropped dead, I used the gun to shoot the button across the room to open the cell door. As soon as the door had open I ran out of the cage, but I stopped beyond al of the dead bleeding henchmen. "You're all lucky I was behind a cell door, other I would of done much worse." I said mocking the dead bodies. I began run out of the loading bay and into the main part of the loading bay which had Daddy J's office in. I left the loading bay, and marched up a flight of stairs leading up to Daddy J's office. I was going to deal with Daddy J this minute!


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, I accidently forgot to add a certain chapter of Joker. So I had to delete the last 2 stories. So if you have read *Chapter Joker* go check it out. From there it goes on from the whole 'fuck I'm screwed omg I have to stop Daddy J thing.' I now present to you the 2****nd**** last chapter of my book. I am not sure if I write the chapter up fast enough, I am going through some shit, but I might use it as a thing to help me write it, we will see.**

Chapter 17  
>Lukess<br>As soon as we stepped foot into loading bay, they dragged me off to somewhere else, away from Sidesie. As they were, I was remaining calm and quiet so they wouldn't shoot me, unlike Sidesie who was kicking and screaming when I was getting dragged away.

I finally reached the huge smelting chamber. They pushed me into a room and the other side of the room and tied my hands and feet tightly to the chair. All along one of the walls were TV screens. I looked outside to see some henchmen guarding the door and windows.

I was afraid of what was going to happen. It was beyond bad. If I snuck into the Steel Mill, I would get tortured, but I would still live. But sneaking into the Steel Mill, and sleeping with the Joker's daughter, I was going to get tortured to death.

The TV screens started to buzz and the screen became fuzzy. The death sentence begins. The screen cleared up and on came Joker. The lighting in the room where he was appeared really bad. I could only just see the outline of his body and a bit of colour, but besides that, I could see no features on his face at all.

"Well, well, well. I can't believe it! Someone who can get past Sidesie!" He said with a laugh and a cough. He may seem happy, but I knew he was burning with rage on the inside. "Honestly, she has never been so trusting to any other male but me and a friend of hers. I honestly didn't know why she would! But then the boys told me how they found you in her bed, and I realised what it was. It was the old 'sleep with the boss to get a raise trick'!" He laughed with a deathly cough. "I would actually find it funny, if it wasn't my daughter!" His words became dark and deathly.

I refuse to let him get to me. I was not going to be his bitch. I summoned up all the courage I got and half grinned. "So it's just like the story of how you and Harley met?" I said calmly.

He seemed to look angrier when I said it. "Now, let's not talk about me, let us talk about you."

"How did you find out? Could you hear her pleasurable screaming coming from her room?" I said in a snarky tone.

Even in the dark lighting, I knew he was death staring me. Good, since I was going to die, I was going to die showing no fear.

"Oh, let's just say a little birdie told me. Then that little birdie got attacked by a cat." He spoke the joke with that pressured laugh, and he laughed after the words left him, with a dark twist in his lunatic laugh.

It clicked in my mind on who it was… Catwoman. That little prick screwed me over yet again! My grin faded a bit when the answer hit me. Obviously The Joker notice and was taking pleasure in my hurt confidence. "My only business is with her. It's not like I wasn't to bang your bitch or anything. If it makes your sick mind feel any better, I didn't intend to affect your-"

"-My what? My Steel Mill? My business? Sidesie's common sense?" Joker was becoming all the more enraged; he didn't seem to notice though, I think my little "bitch" joke hurt him. "She doesn't have that much as it is..." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh gee, that was nice to say about your precious Sidesie. No wonder she loves me. I don't say stuff like that to her." I tisked at him, "And her own father, too." I said being sarcastically disappointed.

Joker growled in frustration, but he still tried to keep himself in the joking mood. "Now wolf boy, what have you stolen from us? And don't even think about lying, otherwise I think Harley would be even more upset." He laughed while I could here someone trying to yell something in the background, though his laugh covered that out. I knew it was Harley throwing death threats at me.

I gave him a half grin. "I'll be totally honest with you. I have stolen something, but not from you."

Through the darken lights, I saw hi, frown for a brief second before his famous smile smacked onto his face before it turned into a twisted smile of satisfaction. "Oh really? Come on tell me, don't keep it a secret from me." He laughed happily.

"From Sidesie." I paused dramatically for a few seconds. "It was Sidesie's virginity." I grinned.

The dark lights hid his shocked face. I knew he just realized what truly happened, I could almost smell the rage from the TV. He began to laugh though which confused me. "Congratulations Wolf boy! You have finally made Harley angry enough to make her beat you until the world comes to an end, or at least your world." He said in a sly voice. "And I will gladly enjoy to watch you suffer."

Someone burst through the big metal door. I looked over to see Harley, looking angrier than anyone I have ever seen in my life, holding at bat tapping the end in her hand.

"So, you two have fun! Try not to get blood on my floors." Laughed the Joker. She walked over to me, and stopped tapping the bat. When she spoke up, I realised I was going to die.

"How dare you!" She swung the baseball bat across, smashing it in my jaw. "Do that!" She swung again hitting the other side of my jaw. "To my Sidesie!" She shrieked as she hit in right in the head. I yelled in agony at each swung she took; I could feel my warm blood start to bleed down my forehead. She took more swings at me; I had no choice but to take each and every blow. She hit me in my stomach, shins, head, chest, and other places. I was screaming and yelling out in pain, wanting it to stop. I was starting to get dizzy. Black stars danced across my vision, as I could see my vision blurring together. I couldn't believe myself; I was pathetic enough to scream for her to stop, but by fuck it hurt

"Had enough?" She said in a sarcastic sympathetic way. I leaned my head to the right and spat out some blood in my mouth. "Because I haven't!" She raised the bat above her head and getting ready to swing it. Suddenly, there came a shriek from the TV screen, which I recognized as Sidesie.


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, THIS is the 2****nd**** last chapter of this book. I was planning to, but I decided I would make another chapter for the last part and all. I will try to get it up as soon as I can, we will see, I am half way completed, and there is a chance I might get it done by tonight.**

Chapter 17  
>Sidesie<p>

I slammed my hands onto the double doors and pushed them wide open, leading me into Daddy J's office. "Daddy J!" I shrieked at him! I stormed into the room and headed right in his direction.

"Sidesie? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Loading Bay?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"The guys you hire here, are complete idiots who will fall for anything!" I raged at him. "But that doesn't matter! You were about to beat him to death!" I took his as I continued to storm towards him. As I moved towards hi, he backed away from me, trying to keep a bit of distance.

"N-now you s-see Sidesie, I-It was for your own g-good." He told me trying to calm me down.

"For my own good? This was for anything but for my own good!" I continued. "How would you feel if they killed Mommy Quinn because she was dating a patient?"

"Now you see, she changed for me, there is no harm in that." He explained to me.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO CHANGE!" I shrieked at him, louder than ever. "Now call off the bozos and let Wolfie go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sidesie, you see-," Joker got cut off as a message came through.

"Boss! I-It's Batman, h-he's h-here! G-get help n-now!" The guard said through the speakers.

"Oh, it's time for the premier already?" Joker piped up happily.  
>"Well Mutt boy, I'd love to stay and finish my favourite TV show, but I had to run! Harley finish him off for me would you dear?" Daddy J said before he walked out of the room.<p>

"No problem sweetie!" She said raising her baseball bat, aimed directly at Lukess' face.

"Wait Mommy Quinn no!" I yelled.

She looked back up at the screens, "Honey I have to, after what he did to you!" She explained.

"Mommy Quinn, remember when you feel in love with Daddy J at the Asylum? This is the exact same thing happening here! I explained. "I'm not supposed to be with Wolfie, but I couldn't help it. Wolfie didn't help me at all by flirting with me." I said as I added a little giggle at the end. "And now, aren't you glad you fell in love with Daddy J?" I finished up.

Mommy Quinn awed as she looked at me via camera. "You're right Sweetie, I guess I shouldn't be doing this, Mister J will be alright with it, right after I explain it to him." She said happily to me.

"But if you _ever," _said Mommy Quinn turning around and facing Lukess, "hurt Sidesie, I will have to put you down." She whispered deathly to Lukess. She began to quickly undo Lukess' ropes. Lukess sat in the chair leaning over in pain.  
>Mommy Quinn turned back to the camera to address me.<p>

"I gotta' run sweetie! Remember to be at the premier in an hour, you can bring Werewolf as well, just remember, don't tell Mister J, he needs to be completely focused." She said happily before she turned around be began to skip happily out of the room. I could just hear her yelling orders at the henchmen off camera, something about batman, death and lock down.

"I'll be right down Lukess." I told him as I began to rush out of the room, and headed straight for the Smelting Chamber.

When I reached the smelting chamber all of the bozos were surprised to see me out of the loading bay.

"Sorry gorgeous, not allowed to see you _pet _right now! Harley Quinn's orders!" Said a guard pointing his gun at me, along with the others in the room.

A smiled began to twist onto my face and placed my hands on my hips.  
>"Guess what dumbasses, Harley is letting Werewolf go and I am now in charge of you again!"<p>

Them realising I was in power again made them lower their weapons and move out of my way.

"S-sorry miss J, please don't hurt us." Begged the henchmen.

"Today you got lucky, so I'm not going to kill you. Reason is, Batman is going to be here shortly and I heard that you guys were Daddy J's best guys. That's why I assume you will be able to kill Batman and not ruin any of Daddy J's plans!" I announced out to the henchmen. "So get to work and find Batman!" I ordered.

They all began to return to their posts and kept on the lookout for anything that looks like a bat. As I walked past them all on the way to Lukess, I called out, "Be sure to check in the dark!"

I reached the small chamber and opened the door to see Lukess bending over in his chair gasping onto his stomach.

"Lukess are you okay? Can you walk?" I panicked as I rushed over to him checking for any signs of damage. He looked horrible, he had a black eyes which was being mostly ocvered by his eye mask, a bleeding forehead, bruises on his hands and I guess more bruises under his jacket and jeans.

"I think I can... Just give me a sec." He began to slowly stand up, as he did he grimanced from the pain. I held onto him helping him stand up as he tried to regain his strength. He began to stretch him arms a bit and straighten up his back. He moved him legs a bit before he was able to stand up without me.  
>"I think I'm able to walk, but I, going to be in a lot of pain, but not enough me to not make it." He grinned.<p>

I gently wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He hugged me softly rubbing my back slowly.  
>"Where are you hiding Batman?" I heard a henchman yell franticly coming from outside the room.<p>

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. I opened the door and walked out into the smelting chamber. "Come on you idiots! Your able to keep Werewolf in this room for longer than a minute, but you can't catch a guy dressed as a bat?" I yelled at them. Lukess walked out and stood next to me. "If Batman gets past you guys I will hang you all from the ferris wheel and shot you all with a bazooka!" I said taking Lukess's arm and leading him to the exit door leading to the assembly line. I walked through the door to see a guy holding a sniper rifle. As me and Lukess passed him I said to him, "The bozos are going to fail me in the Smelting Chamber, So it's up to you to kill Batman."

"No sweat, Batman's mine." He chuckled to himself.

I and Lukess walked past him into the Assembly Line office. I sat him down in an old spiny chair and went looking for the first aid kit.  
>"Sidesie, I know who ratted us out." Lukess said sitting down.<p>

I walked over to the opposite facing wall and grabbed the first aid kit off of the wall. "Enlighten me on the son of a bitch." I smiled. As I walked back over to Lukess and began to wipe away the blood trailing down his face.

"It was that son of a bitch Catwoman!"

I paused from wiping the blood off his forehead for a second. "That's it, next time I see her, I am going to hang her from her tail from Wonder Tower, carve a smile onto her face, and drop her from the tower into a pit full of dogs!" I stood up and paced back and forth through the room.

"Look, we can do that after we go to Joker's premier thing. In the mean time, how about we just hang out here for a while."Said Lukess obviously trying to calm me down.

Let's see... Spend my time killing Catwoman, or spend quality time with Lukess? Obviously I choose Lukess. I sighed and sat down in a chair and continued to care for Lukess.

"I'm so sorry about my Mommy Quinn and Daddy J." I apologized.

"I forgive you. I'm just not that sure about Joker." Lukess muttered.

"Aw, comeon' Wolfie. They were only thinking of me. I'm sure if I explained soon there would of excepted you sooner." I assured him.

"Whatever makes you happy Sides." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. I lifted his shirt up revealing his tones stomach and saw bruises from Mommy Quinn.

"Poor thing." I frowned as I ran a hand softly down his bruises.

"You could kiss it better?" He suggested. I looked up at him to see he was grinning down at me.

"Nope! We have to go to a premier soon."

"aw come on, we have an hour." He smiled towards me.

"You can barely walk! I don't think your in any contindition for any of me." I said teasingly.

I stopped looking at him chest and stomach and began to take care of any other damaged part of him. His legs, arms and shins.

After a couple of minutes, I cleaned him up. Obviously he was still weaker than usual, but we just sat there and talked, I wanted him to get as much of his strength back as possible.

"What will you do about Cat freak?" I asked him. 

"Next time I see her, I am definatley going to turn her in to Two-Face. I'll let him deal with the bitch." He said in disgust.

I giggled evilly. It did sound like a good plan, Catwoman isn't ever worth his time to be killing. I hope Two-Face gives her hell.

I glanced at the wall that had a clock on it. She gasp, "We're going to be late for the show!" I grabbed him hand and pulled him out of the chair. I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me. "You should feel honoured, some people would kill to watch Batman die." I told him, leaning up to him to quickly kiss him on the cheek.


	20. the finale

**This is the final chapter of my Secrets in Arkham City book. I want to thank everyone who read my book and all of the people who reviewed it, especially KDHanson for her feedback. I plan to write a sequal to this, which is where Sidesie goes back to the Asylum, I will write some and post it in due time, I don't think I will be very realiabe with when I update for that book, but I'll try my best. Thank you everyone again, I know present to you, the final chapter.**

Chapter 18

Sidesie

I took Lukess through all of the streets, having a nice stroll with him. He had him arm around me, while I held onto his hand that was around me. We didn't say a word, each other's company was all we needed right now. Not a lot of prisoners were around. Penguin guards have disappeared weirdly, Two'Faces men have moved to the rooftops o they were of no trouble.

Me and Lukess were standing right outside the back of the theatre. Outside the theatre was a metal ladder leading to the top of the building. I climbed up the ladder and waited for Lukess to climb up too.

Afterwards, I walked Lukess over the trapdoor on the building.  
>"Keep up the good work." I told the snipers who were on the lookout for Batman. They turned back to me quickly to salute me. After a quick salute back, I climbed down the trap door and landed in a dark old storage closest. I waited for Lukess to climb down as well, before I linked my hand in his again and lead him into the huge dark hallway in the theatre. After a bit of a walk, we came across a little old balcony, which had a view of the theatre.<p>

The balcony had a huge hole in the middle of the wooden railing, perfect for us to see and not distract Daddy J.

Lukess and I sat in the balcony silently watching as Daddy J entered the building with the mysterious girl. As soon as Daddy J walked in, I knew that the show was going to start soon. Daddy J led the girl onto the old stage using his gun, ready to shoot her brains out any moment. I linked my fingers between Lukess' who was sitting before me, peering into the whole in the edge.

"The fun is about to begin." I whispered to Lukess happily.  
>"Can't wait to watch the greatest thing in Showtime history to go down with you." He said as he linked his fingers into mine. Then, Batman entered the building.<p>

I then heard the door open.

Batman walked in through the double doors and onto the new battle floor. I could hardly hold my excitement, I had to bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out of joy.

Batman walked to the middle of the floor and looked up at Joker, with his usual strict no-emotion look.

Daddy J turned around to face Batman and smiled devilishly. "Hurry up and take a seat Batman." He growled while pacing back behind the girl. "The shows about to begin." He said in a cheerful voice. He kicked the girl in the back of her knees causing her to fall to the ground on her knees. I was liking this already.

"Let's just talk about this." Batman said strictly.

Daddy J gave off a amused chuckle at his answer. "_Now _you want to talk?" He walked closer to the girl and bent down behind her and put the gun to her head. "To late Batman." He growled.  
>"Give me the cure!" Daddy J demanded.<p>

"But you already got the cure!" Batman growled back.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the girl sprung to attack him. She knocked Daddy J's arm into the air and half onto his wrist and bent him in an awkward angle. She was able to grab the sword from behind him, and point right in the middle of his back.

"Talia, no!" Called out Batman almost taking a step forward but it was too late for Batman to do anything.

Talia drove the sword swiftly through Daddy J so the blade was sticking out the other end of him, Joker made a sort of dying sound, wheezing and his face turned into a frown.

I didn't even flinch, I knew how this was going to end, I just had to be patient and wait. I felt Lukess flinch a bit, but I looked over and met his eyes, winking at him not to worry. Obviously from the way that Lukess eyes lit up, signified that I knew what was going on and not to panic. He stayed calm and continued to watch the show.

Talia kicked Daddy J's dying body off the stage and onto the ground. He face planted on the floor.

"Problem solved." Said Talia brushing dirt off her hands. She walked past Daddy J and walked pass Batman.

"You didn't need to-."  
>"Why?" Said Talia cutting off Batman and turning around to face him. "You would never do it, you left me not choice." She reasoned with him.<br>"There is always a choice." Batman argued.

She walked closer to him a pulled out what looked like a small vile. "I had to save you."  
>THE CURE! She had the cure and was about to give it to him! Daddy J better hurry up with his plan. "Harley Quinn stole it for him? I took it back."<p>

Batman walked a few feet back over to the body and bent over, examining _it. _She rested a hand on his right shoulder and spoke words that were anything but true.  
>"It's over."<p>

She was naive to think that anyone could stop The Joker. '_The World's greatest detective' _Should have figured it out by now.

"Talia!" He called hopping up from the floor and swiftly turning to her. He had figured it out.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the whole theatre as Talia arched her back from where the bullet hit here right in the middle of her back. She grunted painfully as she fell, but Batman caught her, and looked down at her. "I'm sorry my beloved... I didn't know..." Her head leaned back and all of her body loosen up, and she dropped the cure. She was shot down by my _real _Daddy J.

I could hear his laughter coming from the top balcony facing the theatre.  
>"Encore! More! Bravo!" Daddy J called out as he clapped, still holding the gun.<p>

I looked at Lukess with a excited smile on my face. He looked so surprise, he was not expecting such a fantastic entrance.

"It was never you." Batman said turning away from his _girlfriend _and looking up at Daddy J.

"Not always." He laughed and added a few deathly coughs. "Well sometimes." He said, coughing again. "Confusing isn't it? I know I would want to just what the hell is going on if I were you." He laughed weakly. "Let's just say: in times like these, it's important to keep up appearances. But first, if you would be so kind? Hand, over, my cure." He growled as he pointed to gun right at Batman.

I looked over at Batman who was laying Talia back on the floor. As he did, the fake Joker began to move, not just physically, but appearance too. He body slowly began to turn to clay, as he rose in side of his body.

"Ladies and gentleman, for one night only, standing in for yours truly, and doing a damn fine job of it, I give you... Clayface!" Joker announced as Clayface finally switched out of his acting role and into his true self. I was giggling excitement as it was all coming together for the Batman. He probably never saw it coming.

"You were never supposed to be in here Karlo. Why sign up with Joker?" Batman addressed Clayface.

"Easy..." Clayface moaned in his deep voice, forming his hand into a hammer shape. "The role of a life time!" He roared, slamming his hammer fist down at Batman. Batman dodged him by rolling back, away from him.

"One, last, chance." Said Batman wiping blood from his mouth.

"Oh lighten up Bats! The final act has just started!" Laughed Daddy J. "It's a doozy." He said in a low evil voice.

Batman pulled out something that looked like a grenade and threw it right at Clayface. The grenade went straight threw his stomach and had no effect on him at all. He just stood there for a second and looked at the spot where the grenade entered him.

Clayface took 3 punches at Batman, stretching out his arm so they would reach Batman's distance, unfortunately, Batman dodged all three shots, and contined to throw a few grenades at him. Clayface made one of his fist into a hatchet like blade and swung it across the floor and hit Batman. Batman fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Clayface laughed at his failure, as did Lukess and I. 

But it didn't stop him, Batman threw more and more grenades at him, they were starting to slow him down by the tiniest bit. 

Clayface leapt up from the floor and sore threw the air towards Batman. He slammed his fist onto the floor where Batman was _suppose _to be. But Batman dodged to the right, avoiding him.

More and more grenades were thrown at Clayface.

Clayface began to meth down to the ground, only to rise again taking a shape as a sphere. He took on a horrible face that was implanted into the clay sphere as he charged towards Batman. I prayed that Batman would get run over, but Batman dodged and lead Clayface into one of the bomb stacks in the corner of the room. Clayface exploded into clups of clay and flew across the room and landed in the middle of the floor. He regrew back to his true form. But there was no denying that he must of token too much damage.

Batman kept the grenades going, soon Clayface began to freeze slowly. He soon froze in his spot and I groaned in frustration. I hoped up from the little corner I was in and pulled out my gun to shot down Batman once and for all. I wanted to so badly, but I just remembered what Daddy J said to me. _Batman's death should be nothing but a masterpiece, performed by me! _I put my gun away and sighed. I placed my hands on teh wooden railing and dug my fingers into the wood, to keep myself from ripping a chair out and throwing it at him.

"What are you doing?" Growled Daddy J at Batman who climbed up the frozen Clayface and grabbed the sword that was lodged into his back. Batman began to cut into Clayface. He was slicing off pieces of Clayface! He began to cut off his right arm, then his right leg, then work his way from his head to his chest, leaving nothing but half of his left leg.

NO! This could not be! Clayface better have a backup plan!

"You're making me late for my spa treatment. I mean, It's not like you got a girl to save anymore is it?" Daddy J laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, too soon?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Daddy J then began to pull out what looked like a switch with a giant red button on it. "Would a change of scenery help ease the pain?" He pushed the button, triggering many bombs that were on the floor to light up and make beeping noises.

In a flash, Batman climbed up the stump of clay right before the floor exploded, causing Batman to fall down a giant hole in the floor with the sword and clumps of Clayface following closely behind. I grabbed Lukess' hand and climbed down the front of the balcony and stood in front of the huge hole. "We're not missing out on the actual death." I told Lukess. I climbed down each of the levels of ground with Lukess following behind me. I stopped on a floor just above Batman and sat there with Lukess, leaning forward with eager waiting for Batman to get squashed like a bug!

Batman got up from the floor and was up for round two with Clayface. A huge mud pile of Clay was formed near one of the edges, with clay mutants emerging from the clay, this was getting so entertaining. Batman quickly picked up the sword and began to lash out at the clay mutants. They were extremely easy to kill form the looks of it, but they just kept coming.

Clayface began to half-foam again in the clay mud pile and was growling at Batman. He began to shoot huge clumps of clay at him, some actually hitting him. Batman recovered from the shots and _still _continued to throw the stupid little freeze grenades at him.

More clay mutants appeared. More freeze grenades were thrown, more clay clumps were shot.

Soon enough, Clayface froze up again, and Batman took a chance at him. Batman jumped into his huge open mouth! Batman were seriously dead at this point, no way could he survive that. There was a moment of relief for me, nothing was happening, Clayface began to relax, but he was wrong. Batman began to stick the sword out all over Clayface's body, causing him to grunt and groan in pain. Batman then shot up between Clayface's head and shoulder, causing him to go limp and quiet.

I stared in astonishment as what I just witnessed. I gritted my teeth together, waiting for something to happen. If Batman was going to walk out of here alive, I will kill him myself!

Batman span the swung and placed it in his belt. In his hands he was holding the cure! Daddy J didn't need it exactly, he was going to be immortal soon! But Batman needed it, and that just made him stronger!

I took out my gun again, ready to shoot him in the arm, but I still too late. Batman had open the vile and drank half of the content.

"Get out of my way Bats! I got a date with immortality!" Daddy J announced.

Batman may have stopped Clayface, gotten the cure, and cured himself, but he can't stop Daddy J from becoming immortal. No matter what happens, Daddy J _always _wins.

Daddy J was just about to jump. This was it, the moment of glory! Batman will die and Daddy J will live forever!

I took a glance over at Batman, who took the sword out from his belt, and threw it straight at Daddy J! But that was impossible! It was against Batman's rule to kill anyone! And now he just decides it's okay?

Luckily, Daddy J ducked before it hit him. Thank god! But instead it landed into a generator that powered one of the electrical generators that Daddy J was standing on!

"_Nooo!" _I heard Daddy J call out as the Generator swung out of the metal grates and swung back in, hitting Clayface's body into the pit that was suppose to help Daddy J! The water and the electricity caused the Lazarus pit to explode! Sending Batman back from where he was standing and causing him to fly to the floor.

The black smoke that was around the area began to clear, and I could see Batman on the floor twitching a bit. I hope he was dying. Batman slowly got to his feet.

"Quick! The cure!" Daddy J wheezed. He was moments from dying, and I felt myself close to tears.

"Batman! Don't let him die, give him the cure!" I shouted at him.

Batman ignored my pleads.

"What are you waiting for? Come on! I killed your girlfriend, poisoned Gotham and hell, the week isn't ever finished yet!" He laughed a bit.

I felt my tears trickle down my face. I wanted to just jump down there, grab the cure and give it to Daddy J. He was so close to death, but I would only just get in the way. I just want Batman to hurry up and give him the cure!

"But so what? We all know you'll save me."

"Every decision you've ever made ends with death and misery. People die, I stop you, you'll just break out and do it again." Batman spoke.

Through my tears, and the comforting hugs I was getting from Lukess, I felt myself smile. I could see Daddy J sneak up on Batman with a knife.

"This of it as a running GAG!" He laughed. Daddy J jumped onto Batman's back and stuck a knife into his shoulder causing Batman to grunt in pain... and drop the cure, causing it to smash.

"_Noooo!" _Daddy J screaming in agony. Batman filled Jokwe onto the floor. At that moment, I felt my tears come back to my eyes, and spill over.

I sat there, cradled in Lukess' arms, watching my own dad, crawl the remaining drops of the cure, and watch him helplessly lick it up from the floor.

I began to sob in Lukess' arms as I felt my heart crush like someone was ripping a hole through it. Most of all, I felt completly broken.

"Are you happy now?" Daddy J growled at Batman, looking up at him fron the cure.

"You want to know something funny? Even after everything you've done... I would have saved you." Batman told Daddy J as he began to laugh.

"That actually is..." Joker wheezed out as he fell onto his back and coughed. "...Pretty funny!" Daddy J coughed and laughed a few more times, gasping for air. 

He gasped and gasped and gasped, before he let out a long sigh and fell silent.

I then let it all out.

"_NO!" _I screamed as I jumped down form the floor and ran crying over to Daddy J. "No, no, no don't die on me!" I cried. I looked up from his dead body up at Batman. "_YOU!" _I hissed. He began to walk away from me as I talked.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled back at him.

I wanted to yell more things at him, but I couldn't, I wanted to curl up and cry near his body.

"You. Die. Now!" I heard Lukess growl. I looked up from Daddy J to see Lukess jumping down from the floor and walking over the Batman, cluthing a knife in his hand. I watched as Lukess lunged forward at Batman with the knife, aiming for his heart, but Batman simply threw Lukess across the room.

Lukess slid across the ground and grunted in pain, lying there for a bit.

"Enough." Growled Batman as he exited the room, leaving Lukess to painfully get to his feet and my to cry over my beloved Daddy J.

I cried and cried, but I paused for a moment to look up at Lukess who was holding something in his hand.

"It's a freeze bomb that I was able to grab a hold of when he threw me across the room."

I then felt it. Daddy J's heart was still beating! Very slowly though, like it was about to go out.

"We can get a cure later, but for now, we just need to make sure, he stays alive, even if it's barely." He told me calmly.

He bent down and reached towards my face to wipe away my tears. I gave a very small smile to him, as he helped me to my feet.

I looked down at the freeze bomb in my hand. It was the only chance I had of keeping Daddy J alive for now. Lukess wrapped his arms around my waist, as I dropped the bomb on Daddy J's body, and I froze him.


End file.
